Project 880 MK II
by Dachande663
Summary: Based upon the original scriptment created by James Cameron in 1995, this is the story of Avatar as it was originally written. While some things stay the same, a lot changed in the ten years between penning and filming the movie.
1. Welcome to Josh Sully's World

Well I've never written a new story so soon after finishing a previous one, but this just felt like too good an opportunity to give up. Firstly, I must give an introduction. This story is based off the original Avatar scriptment James Cameron wrote circa 1995. While the general concept is the same a lot is different (names to begin with as will be evident straight away). Some of these differences make the film all the better whilst others feel like a loss for the movie at the end of the day.

So here is my adaptation of the original script, as it was written by James Cameron all those years ago. I'm going to stick as close to the scriptment as possible and I hope you all enjoy reading it and picking up on the differences.

----

The world had gone to hell in the past hundred years. The human population, already approaching breaking point by the 21st century, had nearly tripled to over twenty billion by 2154. Starvation, poverty, these were traits shared by the masses with only the privileged few able to meek out any more from their narrow lives. Humanity had spread like a cancer to all corners of the planet and even beyond, the far side of the moon and Mars already showing the firsts scars from human habitation.

The Earth was terminal with not a single forest remaining upon its surface. Cities covered entire seaboards as humanity stuggled to eek out an existence in its last days. We are survivors, but this could hardly be considered living. The algae that is processed from the fish-less oceans constitutes the primary source of food for the worlds mouths. If you're lucky you can afford some spices to add some taste to it.

Josh Sully moved awkwardly through the crowds, buffeted by waves of pedestrians returning to their tiny domiciles or leaving for another day of mindless work for a few measly bucks. He had a right to moan against it all though, paralysed from the waist down as the result of a petty war no-one even remembered anymore. Obesity was a relix of the past, with the rationed levels of synth-carbs and protein available most people looked more like skeletons with grey flesh stretched over their bones than human beings. Not like the pictures of old. Not like Earth as it once was.

Josh pushed himself onwards, the old wheelchairs squeak lost in the drone of so many people moving along the covered streets. Most ignored him, one more angry vet, still wearing his old army jacket and feeling hurt by their lack of gratitude. They never asked him to fight for them, they'd always think in their heads he knew. One more mouth to feed to a man who can't even do his job anymore.

Entering his code, Josh pushed himself the last few metres into his apartment, the stale odour of a single man rising to meet his nostrils and making him long for somewhere with a breeze and not a fake window to the world beyond. Stretching his shoulders he could nearly touch both sides of the narrow room at once. The single fluorescent light hummed to life brightly above, casting a sterile glow over the disorder below. An unmade bed, piles of clothes that hadn't been washed for months. Nothing to show a person lived here, only another human being.

The wall flickered to life, a seven foot TV screen that panned between views of Earth and the latest news reports on its great surface. Josh left the sound on low, the monotonous reporter pausing between updates as if taking another breath before more bad news. Rinsing out a cup Josh carefully measured a quarter-scoop of powder into it whilst waiting for the water to boil.

"In breaking news, a fire swept through a Boston subway this afternoon leaving over a hundred passengers feared dead and many more requiring medical aid. Officials said that the fire, the third so far this month, was most likely caused by mechanical faults on the line that were scheduled for upgrade within the next few weeks."

Josh snorted disdainfully, stirring the steaming broth in his cup while avoiding the stench it gave off.

"Over five hundred are being treated for smoke inhalation at local hospitals while work continues into the night to clear the subway ready for the morning rush hour. Asphyxiation is being blamed as the cause of death for those who were trapped underground before emergency services could evacuate the station. An inquiry will be held next month."

Wheeling over to a gap just the right size between the couch-come-bed and bathroom sink Josh sank back in his chair, shrunken legs hanging uselessly before him. Scratching at his knee he watched the reporter continue, no emotion or empathy flashing over her plastic features as she switched stories.

"And finally, the last lion outside captivity has died in Kenya. Okyo, who had been born only four years ago, was the only one of its kind protected by Inter-Governmental remit. Her death marks the latest in a string of extinctions following others such as all species of whales and other land mammals. Government experts have warned..."

Josh tuned out the TV, hoping to spare himself from further despair. A second window showed the latest reports from Pandora, purple forests flying beneath a thousand different beasts. No human had seen such life on Earth in living history. Their planet was dead, they just refused to see it. The views of Pandora were the most popular non-news channels available, Josh doubted there wasn't a home in the country that didn't watch them alongside the death of their own planet.

There were constant reminders of what life was like then and now; the national parks didn't exist anymore. Yosemite was a god-damned upscale housing project. Every coast had been turned into a mari-culture processing facility and you'd have to go a thousand miles inland to see un-concreted ground.

A harsh toned pulled Josh from his gloomy train of thought, the utilitarian phone hung by the entrance pulsing in time to the beeping. Pushing himself forwards Josh answered gruffly, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Is this Mr Josh Sully, ID 244-89-325832?" the voice asked quickly.

"Yeah," Josh said unsurely, hoping this wasn't the Force letting him know his pension had been cut once again.

"I am sorry to report that your brother," the voice said, before going away a second to check a bit of paper, "Thomas Sully, was killed in a transit fire accident today in Boston. You are required to clam the body by 1200 tomorrow. Please acknowledge receipt of this message."

Josh grumbled a quick yes before hanging up and feeling his upper body shake at the sudden news. They'd never been close as kids, even less so as adults. Tom went off to University and Josh joined the marines, chalk and cheese their parents had said before passing on themselves. A few phonecalls a year and now this? He couldn't even remember when they'd last talked, Tom had been so excited about some trip he had coming up but was all hush-hush about the details.

Rolling over to the bed Josh left his cup half un-drunk, lying himself out flat on the bed and staring at the cracks in the ceiling. He didn't sleep, too many memories kept on surfacing, some happy. Most not.

----

The building was drab, all clean lines and functional form. Just like every other public service building the world over Josh thought to himself, taking the narrow ramp up towards the Boston Municipal Crematorium. A pleasant young woman took his details at the front desk, asking him to take a seat in the waiting area before catching herself. She looked away quickly, but hadn't said anything Josh hadn't heard a hundred times before.

There were others present, either grieving quietly at their loss or sitting too still to be anything but statues. Patient young men and women would come and take each in turn, never gone for more than ten minutes at a time before returning for their next charge. All too soon Josh found himself called up, a young gentlemen leading him down endless corridors filled with others in the same situation. Every now and then a sob could be heard from a side room but many simply accepted the hand that fate had dealt them and moved on.

Sitting next to a thin cardboard box Tom looked in at his brothers face, the identical features staring back at him. He looked peaceful, someone had at least bothered to take the time to scrub away the soot marks and make him look more presentable. Josh felt a stab of humanity before moving back as the attendant covered the box over.

No one else was there and for that Josh was grateful. He felt his heart catch in his throat, watching the efficient machinations of the young man as he bound the box with two plastic straps before rolling it into the great furnace on silent runners. As the flames began to lick at the cardboard Tom rubbed a sole tear away before leaving the room forever.

Tom was not the first and he wouldn't be the last Josh knew, but he was the last person he had a connection with. Wishing to get out of the place as quickly as possible he moved angrily down the corridors. As he moved towards the exit he heard his name called from behind and looked back to see two men in suits hurrying to catch up with him. After a lifetime of dealing with other people Josh felt his tensions rise, suspicious of the pair. Had Tom left behind a debt, one he would be forced to pay?

Despite his best efforts, he soon found himself corralled by both men with nowhere to go. The older of the two reached into a breast pocket and handed over a small business card, his name emblazoned beneath a large RDA logo.

"My name is Andrew Wilkes Mr Sully, we would appreciate it if you could spare us a moment of your time."

"What for?" Josh asked, looking around to see if anyone else was watching them.

"It's about your brother. He represented a very large investment for ourcompany, one that you can hopefully help us recover."

"Me? You've got the wrong Sully, Tom was the scientist" Josh remarked incredulously, making a show of pushing his chair forwards and forcing the two men out of his way.

The pair followed him like vultures to the street, before guiding him towards the open door of a limousine, patiently waiting for him.

"May we give you a lift to the airport?" Wilkes asked, the driver stepping around the car to offer his services if needed.

Josh weighed his options, not wishing to ride the subway if he could help it but at the same time untrusting of these company execs. Finally deciding he could just ignore all they had to offer he rolled up alongside the vehicle before hauling himself in without assistance. The driver carefully folder his chair up and placed it in the boot of the limo before returning to his own seat. As they pulled into the midday traffic Wilkes launched into his speech, his partner remaining silent beside him.

"The RDA, Resources Development Alliance," he clarified, "represent a consortium of the largest corporations on Earth.

"We're responsible for every technological breakthrough in the past decade. We developed the technology used in all algae farms, set up the first lunar installation and were the first to discover and set foot on Pandora.

"I'm telling you all this Mr Sully, because your brother was involved in our Pandoran operations. Tell me, do you know what your brother was working on for the past year?"

Josh studied the man carefully before answering, aware that their conversation was most likely being recorded along with everything else the RDA did.

"We hadn't spoken in a while and when we did he could never say much, too many contracts and non-disclosure forms," Josh said. "Mentioned something about working in space, but that was it."

"Good to know at least some people can keep secrets," Wilkes murmured, turning to face his partner slightly for a moment.

"Your brother was destined to work on Pandora Mr Sully," Wilkes continued. "I assume you've heard of it?"

Josh snorted, looking out the window at the people taking cover from the continual rain. "Of course, who hasn't?"

"Well then, what you might not know about is the Avatar program. Your brother had signed a ten year contract to go to Pandora. We'd like to offer you the same deal."

"Why me, why not someone else who's more qualified?"

"Because you're the only one who can replace your brother, you have an identical genetic structure and that makes you worth a lot to us."

"Twenty million dollars to be clear," the silent partner finally chipped in, sitting forwards and finally partaking of the conversation.

"How about we continue this discussion over dinner?" he said, ordering the driver to pull over at an upscale restaurant on the corner that looked like it would cost more for a drink than most people made in a year. "We'll charter a private flight for you if you decide to return to North Carolina," the man said to Josh before he could argue.

The restaurant staff cleared a private table for them towards the back of the establishment, leaving them after taking their orders. Josh tugged awkwardly at the napkin on his lap, the two men before him seemingly in their element sitting at the table.

"As I was saying," Wilkes continued, taking a sip of wine, "Your brother was a member of the Avatar program. Are you aware of the humanoid aliens that inhabit Pandora?"

"The vami?" Josh said awkwardly, only having seen flashes of the tall blue aliens on the vid screen.

"The Na'vi," Wilkes corrected, his partner giving a slight chuckle. "As you may know, the atmosphere on Pandora is toxic to humans. The Avatar program is quite simple to describe, something else to develop. In effect we take the DNA from one of the local inhabitants and mix it with human DNA in a genetics lab to create one of our own hybrids. This embryo is then grown in-vitro on the flight out to Pandora, ready for the original human parent to control when they both reach Pandora. Think of it as a virtual reality suite with an actual alien on the other end, connected through a psionic link. As I said, very hard to develop but worth the cost."

Josh was given time to mull over this as the food arrived, a mouth watering steak placed before him. The last time he'd eaten any meat was nearly a decade ago in the Venezuelan bush and that had been because their rations had run out. This was something else and without prompting he dug in, tearing off a large chunk and chewing greedily. His two hosts were more reserved, letting him finish his first mouthful before continuing.

"The resultant embryo's are often quite unstable," Wilkes explained, placing a thin strip of fish in his mouth and chewing carefully. "Maybe one in twenty survive past the initial growth stages, which makes your brothers Avatar all the more valuable. And you just as much."

"Because we have the same DNA," Josh stated matter-of-factly, looking up from his meal.

"Exactly," the silent partner said, his own food untouched.

"You can pick up where your brother left off so to speak, the next shuttle leaves in three weeks, enough time to give you a crash course in basic training. Just think; ten years, very good pay and the chance to see alien worlds," Wilkes finished, his grin consuming half his face.

Josh set his knife and fork down, belly full and mind made up.

"Well, the only point you're missing is the chance to serve my country and you would've been the spitting image of my old army recruitment officer," Josh said. "I may have lost my legs gentlemen, but the army did give me one thing and that was the sense to look past all the bullshit they sold me and see the real deal."

Wilkes eyes didn't waver but his jaw clamped shut as Josh placed his napkin on the table before them.

"Thank you for the meal, but you can both take a hike."

As Josh pushed himself out from under the table the silent partner stood slowly and moved around to his side. Kneeling down beside him he leaned in close, his mouth close to Josh's ear and playing their last card.

"Just think Josh, you'll get your legs back as an Avatar. Long powerful legs. You can even go running again. Freedom, that's what we're selling you."

Josh felt his hands trembling, mind racing through the possibilities. To run again, he'd given up dreaming about that so long ago. Looking up into the jackal-like face of the company exec Josh felt his options falling away to leave just one choice.


	2. Birth

Only a short chapter this week for which I'm sorry. I had meant to continue this more but time has conspired against me. In better news I saw Avatar again for a third time Saturday at the local IMAX, it only seems to get better. Hopefully this chapter will keep all of you interested, it was definitely a good one to write as it clearly starts to show the differences between the original script and what was eventually released.

Please feel free to leave reviews, it's been interesting to discuss the differences and why Cameron et al decided to go the way they did. I hope to be able to add the next chapter during the week this time as well.

----

The Interstellar Vehicle Prometheus had been decelerating for the better part of a month, its immense bulk slowing from nearly the speed of light to a relatively moderate five gees. With giant engines pointing towards the gas giant Polythemus, the ship arrived in system travelling in reverse, fusion engines hurling out streams of plasma twenty miles long and a million times brighter than the local stars to counter its initial acceleration. The primary pair of stars in this sytem, Alpha Centauri A and B, slowly orbited each other, their size and lifespan very similar to Earth's own, hence the discovery of a life-supporting planet. Further out a runty red-dwarf that was barely visible against the inky blackness patrolled the outer edges of the system.

The ISV Prometheus was an awe inspiring sight to behold, one of only ten such vessels in existence. At over a mile long it took more energy for a one way voyage than humanity used in a single year a century ago, most of the vast bulk taken up by the combination of propulsion systems and fuel reserves, the latter of which had been nearly depleted. It made no sense to lug extra fuel for a return journey, not when it could be strip-mined and processed from the destination. It cost more than a million dollars to transport just one pound of material the 4.5 lightyears between systems; there wasn't an accountant alive who wouldn't balk at the thought of sending anything more than the absolute bare essentials. And thus, the entire reason for the Avatar program had been dreamt up.

Transporting the required workforce necessary to operate a mining facility would cost more than the RDA could ever hope to make back in a financially viable period, not to mention the risks to such laborers of working in an atmosphere that seared lungs and caused death within mere minutes. Instead one bright spark had pointed out that early surveys had found sapient humanoid creatures, using rudimentary tools and language to eek out an existence. Like all creatures they could be taught, put to work not only mining the lands but building the factories themselves. And in return they would be offered technology far beyond their own, medicines and TVs. It would be a win-win situation!

The only downside was how to go about training such primitives. Early expeditions had been... unsuccessful in establishing contact. As the natives watched the newcomers arrive they grew suspicious, distrustful. Asking a six foot human to train an eight foot blue monkey was tantamount to suicide. And thus, with the aid of existing psionic technologies and a few radical breakthroughs in genetic sequencing and slicing, the first artificially created Na'vi had been born, or more correctly grown.

Onboard the Prometheus the four man flight crew went about their final checks for the last stages of their mission. The constant thrum throughout the ship faded to leave only eerie silence as the antimatter engines were cycled down, the last embers of plasma dissipating behind the mirror shield. The quartet worked mechanically, faces haggard after the long journey and isolation it entailed, beginning the delicate process of defrosting the two hundred souls aboard. The first dozen were regulars, additional staff who drew the lucky straws and got to sleep this trip out. As such they were accustomed to the rigours of waking from a temporarily induced state of hibernation, quickly stretching tired muscles before rubbing down and getting to work.

Josh Sully lay frozen in his own hibernaculum, his skin a bloodless blue-white as his heart beat just once every four minutes. Suspended in liquid, it was as close to being in the womb as most people would ever again experience. Tubes snaked off in the soft glow, the constant mix of nutrients and drugs keeping his body in a coma-like state without thought or dreams. His head rested within the spiderweb-like framework of a psionic link interface, the complex coils picking up the tiniest fluctuations in brain activity while inducing their own changes. Most people referred to the device simply as the link, able to separate body and mind as if they were two separate entities. It let marines control huge walking machines with just their thoughts, let children enter a whole new world in video games and was still finding more applications everyday. But nothing like this.

For the entire duration of the voyage Josh had been sharing his mind with that of his soon-to-be avatar that slept only a few metres from him. Paired closer even than twins they had communed at a level deeper than humanly possible, Josh's mind stamping its complex pattern into the cerebral cortex of the alien body. Even as he rested, a micro-tick of his own foot translated across the link, blue digits mimicking his own. They were two bodies borne of one mind.

The graceful form of the avatar lay curled peacefully within the amniotic fluid of its own larger cylindrical chamber, legs and arms pulled towards its chest as if in a womb. The skin glimmered a beautiful blue, electric almost like a robin's egg with bands of deep ultramarine running across. A faint pattern of bioluminescent dots crisscrossed the skin, almost like an artistic tattoo upon the entire surface. The body could obviously be considered humanlike were it not for the tell tale features, the narrow waist rising to surprisingly large shoulders, a neck that could rotate almost 180 degrees much like an owls, and the ever undulating tail that played over the rest of the body curiously.

A constant electrical charge stimulated the never used muscles, forcing the body to develop as it would in a more natural environment. Hands clenched and unclenched rhythmically, the three fingers curving smoothly without joints to further enhance the alien qualities whilst an opposable thumb elevated them from the realm of interesting but ultimately useless specimens to a viable workforce.

As the ship entered a stable orbit the many pods began to purge their liquid contents, pumping in air as lungs drew deep breaths for the first time in over half a decade. Josh opened groggy eyes, feeling the sticky residue cloying against his skin as the chamber slid outward on silent drawers. Pulling himself from the chamber he floated hand over hand towards his sleeping partner, manoeuvring almost as well as those around him despite his inert legs that trailed in the air behind him.

"He got big," Josh said, placing a palm against the glass cylinder carefully, taking in the form before him.

As he watched it stretched, extending to its full height and dwarfing his own in the process. Rolling onto its side Josh got his first good look at its face, the features easily reminiscent of his own despite the alien proportions and causing him to take a breath at the similarities. Tracing a pattern of light dots down its chest he almost didn't notice the tech who drifted over beside him, a pad held in one hand while he steadied himself with the other.

"Perfect development," he said, looking between the pair. "All readouts within norms. Ready to see yourself be born?" he asked with a knowing grin.

----

Josh felt uncomfortable in the plastic suit, even more so after having tried to put it on in null-gee with no lower body motor control. Not that he'd want to take it off now. As he floated into the sterile chamber through the airlock, his fellow technician pointed to a red light above the entryway.

"Welcome to Pandoran atmo," he explained, "bit of everything really; methane, CO2, ammonia. Hell, even a little hydrogen cyanide."

The pair sealed the door behind themsleves and looked at the amino tank that dominated the room as they entered. Several other techs drifted about, checking readouts or preparing equipment for the new born that tossed impatiently within the glass cocoon, almost as if it wanted to be free itself.

"It's good you're here," the tech said as they moved closer, "helps the bond if you're the first thing it sees or some such."

Josh merely nodded dully, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He watched uselessly as they used a flexible collar to extract the avatar from the tank, retaining as much of the amniotic fluid as possible in the absence of gravity. It emerged slowly, as if it were a baby being born in a literal sense, feet kicking as they entered a colder, alien world. The feeble kicks became stronger, an infant fighting to preserve the last few moments of its prior situation. The assembled group gripped it, extricating it the last few feet.

"A little help," one of the technicians called, startling Josh out of his stupor and forcing him to act. It was nothing they hadn't seen before, a controller staring at their avatar as if they were father and son. Normally existing fathers were the best, they knew what to expect. As much as one could anyway.

Josh held on tightly, feeling the power beneath the skin as the technicians began suctioning its mouth. As the avatar coughed Josh felt his own breath catch, watching this magical creature come to life before him. Without warning it began wailing, a deep note that seemed to echo throughout his very core and sounded unnaturally similar to a human infants. Its fists clenched, face contorted at the terror and pain of the outer world as it thrashed wildly against those who held it. A hand shot out, gripping Josh's forearm in a vice like grip, pulling him closer as it opened its near golden eyes and stared deeply into his own. Josh saw only himself the gaze, the realisation passing between the pair in an instant before the newborn quietened, trembling hand unwilling to release his own as it found comfort in familiarity. The technicians went to work quickly, wiping it down as the pair became oblivious to everything around them.

"Congratulations. it's a boy," one of the techs said as Josh finally extricated his arm, the blue fingers chasing after his own.

Glancing down along the avatar's body, Josh felt his amazement growing with each passing moment. He'd never had a child, but he doubted it could feel anything like this. This was his birth.


	3. Pandora, But Not As You Know It

Well this is easily my longest chapter yet. Not much truly happens but it is necessary to introduce all of the characters and locations (along with their (sometimes quite large) deviations from their respective counter parts in the film). There are new people but also a lot of existing characters have sometimes not so subtle changes, not to mention the difference with Pandora itself. I think the hardest changes to get used to will be the names, even more so with the Na'vi (that's about the only name in common!).

Anyway as ever I hope you enjoy reading, a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed or added this story to their alerts/favourites. And please, if you have yet to do so I appreciate every comment I get.

----

The Prometheus had settled into a low orbit above the surface of Pandora, the vast lands streaming by far below. At first glance the large moon could have been considered a second Earth by any casual observer, the ribbons of blue and brown snaking across its crust hidden beneath the swirling clouds.

But the proportions were wrong, the land dominated the oceans, and above all the colours were off. The great swathes of forest were tinged blue, almost cyan, as if the light cast off the nearby gas giant had stained the very land. Polythemis, its swirling clouds enveloped around an angry blue spot, dominated the inky starscape. Pandora was in actuality just one of fourteen moons that orbited the great giant, the others occasionally passing between itself and their parent, leaving dark marks like beauty spots upon its surface.

It took most newcomers a while to get accustomed to seeing a living habitat. Mars, Lunar, even Earth were all barren except for where crops were carefully grown under protected canopies. None of the other moons contained life, Pandora seemed to be the exception rather than the rule unfortunately.

Josh rested quietly, staring out the small porthole window and catching a glimpse of his home for the next six years. He had been watching for the better part of thirty minutes, hand affixing him in position against a bulkhead as other passengers drifted by towards the airlock for the dropship. His mind still raced at everything he had been through since waking; cryosleep had done its best to repay him for catching three years worth of sleep in one go, the last remnants of hangover more reminiscent of a fifth of tequila and an ass kicking the night before than any medically accepted procedure it felt. Running a hand over his scalp Josh scratched idly at the stubble that had grown in the interim years.

He had watched them clean his newly born avatar in the birthing chamber, its eyes never leaving his own as it groped for him feebly in its infantile mental state, before they loaded it up ready for the descent to the planet's surface. It began to wail as soon as it lost sight of him, the alien noises subdued by a combination of distance and tranquillisers. The sound still echoed in Josh's ears.

"All passengers report to starboard docking bays," a monotonous voice played out over the intercom. "Shuttle departs in fifteen minutes."

"Better get a move on," a floating crewman said to Josh as he followed the last group, collecting stragglers and helping those less accustomed to zero gee.

Gripping his pack and chair tightly Josh pushed off, following them towards the awaiting dropship ungainly. Like all ISV class ships, the Prometheus was not designed for atmospheric flight. Instead it held two Lockheed-Saab TAV-37s, more commonly known as Valkyries, on umbilical arms. The shuttles were heavy lifters, designed to transport materials to and from the planet's surface, each with a phenomenal power to weight ratio as a result.

Josh took his place along the row of seats, strapping pack and chair in beside him before anyone else could sit down and take the neighbouring seat. Turning in his seat Josh looked out the tiny viewport beside him, catching the terminator passing over Polythemis's surface. As the final checks were made and the engines cycled up Josh felt the ship pull away from the Prometheus, the sudden presence in gravity causing any loose objects to fall in the opposite direction and rattle noisily.

The ride became more unstable as they hit atmo, the ship bucking wildly until the turbulence passed and they entered smoother air, levelling out and beginnning a gradual descent. Through the porthole Josh watched mist-shrouded mountains in the distance, growing in size with each passing moment as they plummeted from the heavens.

"Folks this is your captain speaking, we are passing over the Horn of Australis at the moment, the largest of the southern continents."

The running commentary from the pilot continued as they descended, the pilot's obviously having run this particular trip enough times to appreciate having someone to listen to their stories rather than a cargo hold full of minerals and a bunch of marines who'd rather play cards than admire the alien beauty.

The ship tore through the upper layer of clouds, the first glimpses of land coming into plain view beneath them. A collective gasp rose from all those who had managed to secure a viewport. Huge chunks of rocks, most easily bigger than the Valkyrie itself, hung in the air, as if suspended by invisible wires miles long. Water streamed from the rocky tops, cascading into a fine mist that created a second cloud layer beneath them, partially obscuring the forests further below. The mountains moved slowly in the winds, occasionally rubbing against each other and sending a shower of loose rock cascading below.

"Montes Volans," the pilot announced over the intercom after a few minutes of awe-struck silence had passed, answering their unasked question. "The floating mountains of Pandora, or the Hallalujah mountains as us regular folk call them. This is what it's all for people. These mountains are chock full of Unobtanium, mix in Polyphemis' magnetosphere and you have one heck of a superconductor. This whole region is a giant flux vortex, keeping these honking great stones in the air kind of like the mag trains back home. Or something like that," the pilot chuckled.

As they passed barely ten miles from suspended mountains Josh caught sight of one lump of rock that seemed to dwarf the others, its immense size seemingly impossible even if it weren't suspended in the sky. Nicknamed Big Rock-Candy Mountain it was worth billions of dollars alone, its flanks and top wreathed in streamers of clouds that left much of it cloaked in mystery. As they moved on a thunderhead closed in, obscuring any further views of the floating wonders and forcing the passengers to hunt for the next wonder to pass by their field of view.

They were much lower now, skimming over the vast forests that covered much of this continent. Only now was Josh realising just how alien this world truly was; it seemed the blue glow seen from orbit was not just a relic of the reflected light from the local gas giant, the very plants themselves were all tinged with a cyan hue instead of the more earth-like green. The local equivalent of chlorophyl worked in much the same way as its terrestrial partner, just with a very slight change in chemistry that rendered it more suitable for the wavelength of the local binary stars.

As they neared Hell's Gate and passed closer to the treetops Josh could make out the various patterns, as many shades of blue as there had once been on Earth. It was remarkable just how similar they ultimately were, trunks and branches and leaves. Only the colours and sizes were wrong.

A group of bird like creatures, bigger than a minivan, took flight from the upper canopy upon hearing their approach. The great beasts beat a hasty escape with a double set of wings, the clawed front pair more reminiscent of ancient pterodactyls than any modern cousin. Smaller winged creatures swarmed in formations further below, tracing the path a majestic river cut through the dense forests.

As the shuttle descended further trees gave way to grasslands, vast fields of rippling magenta and lavender unlike anything seen on Earth. The powerful engines sent six legged creatures scattering in all directions, the very ground seeming to come to life as they approached. Without warning the ground gave way though, the sides of a huge open cast mine plunging into the abyss. Josh felt his breath catch as he took in the scale of the operation. The pilot explained it was a deuterium mine, the helium isotope that powered the entire human colony in this little corner of the Universe but that did nothing to soften the blow of seeing such a huge scar torn into the side of the virginal planet. It seemed Josh wasn't the only one who was shocked by the destruction, others onboard murmured comments about never seeing these pictures back home on the broadcasts.

As quickly as it had come the ground returned, the forest soon returning as if nothing had happened, only a wide road winding beneath the canopy to show the humans path. But it was nothing compared to the sight of Hell's Gate, the primary human base upon Pandora. Rising against the horizon, it was as if a giant cookie cutter had been taken to the rainforest, a disc of ground two miles across razed and the earth scraped bare to leave nothing in its wake.

A cluster of squat structures, all concrete and steel in their economical construction, sat nestled within the confines of two fences that ran the entire length of the perimeter. The double chain-link fences, both topped with concertina razor wire and coursing with hundreds of thousands of volts, ran between five guard towers at each corner, automated sentry guns continually sweeping across the no-mans land between the human base and the Pandoran forest. The forest was continually cut back to ensure a wide strip of open ground, it seemed the forest grew faster the more they cut.

As they circled on final approach Josh watched the hustle and bustle beneath them. The searchlights from the towers picking out the tiny dots that were men and women scurrying below them, taking cover from the wash of their engines. The great craft descended carefully, with more grace than its vast bulk would imply, and came to rest upon one of the two landing pads. The engines powered down quickly before the pilots announced it was safe to unbuckle.

"Two minutes till we pop," a gunnery sergeant announced, walking down the centre aisle and checking each person as they strapped on their exo-packs. "I don't wanna see anyone die today, it looks very bad on my report. You take a breath of this air and you're unconscious in twenty seconds, dead in four minutes. Let's hustle people."

The ramp at the rear of the Valkyrie opened with a mechanical hiss, the native atmosphere rushing inside, bringing it's warmth and humidity instantly to bear. Josh waited for those around him to leave before releasing his wheelchair and folding it open. Slipping his pack on he moved down the open ramp, wheels catching in the deep rivulets normally used for shifting cargo pallets and nearly causing him to trip. Pushing on he hurried to catch up with the others who were making their way towards the main buildings.

Josh's facemask had fogged with the sudden exertion after spending so long in the absence of gravity, yet he felt the slight trickle of fear knowing what would happen were he to remove it. Invisible and deadly gas, just like they'd had to worry about back in Venezuela. Two technicians descended from the shuttle behind him, pushing a large gurney between them on which lay one of the newly born avatars. The sleeping creatures suddenly looked at home, surrounded by the alien forests and Josh felt relief knowing it wasn't his own body he'd be risking out in the bush.

The base was a hive of activity even at this late an hour. Huge tractor-like earth movers rolled through the main gates, cutting a path towards the garages. A group of workers followed them in, engineers in heavy environment suits whilst marines wore simpler armaments beneath the ever ubiquitous exo-packs. Within the boundaries of Hell's Gate they felt slightly more at ease but still kept a wary eye on the local environment. The perimeter defences continually swept across the no-mans land, targeting and eliminating anything that didn't possess an ID badge around its neck.

Even as Josh watched a turret swivelled and opened fire upon the darkness at the edge of the forest, an inhuman shriek echoing out over the sound of landing gunships. Josh felt his pulse spike, scanning the tree line with his own eyes but unable to discern anything in the shadows.

He couldn't help but wonder what the hell he had gotten himself into.

----

Hell's Gate had been built like many other human outposts, quickly and hastily was the motto. Six primary modules, connected by a central trunk known as the utilidor, comprised the vast bulk of the human installation. The utilidor was a double level corridor, one level of which ran below ground and housed all the maintenance utilities and service lines whilst the other was used mainly for foot passage.

Branching off at very colour designated intervals were each of the distinct areas; Conmod, the command module where all communication, administration, flight control, dispatch and Security Forces were contained; Habmod was the habitable quarters for all base personnel as well laundry, gym and recreation areas. Genmod and Stormod were as their namesakes suggested but Scimod was where Josh would be spending most of his time, the multi-storey building nearly as big as Conmod.

All the new arrivals had been shepherded into the main mess hall, taking seats where available and looking out the expansive windows at the forest as the last rays of light settled over the treetops to cast an ocean like blue glow across the night sky. A short man walked quickly to the front, obviously important by the way the regular grunts moved out of his way as he took a position in front of them all.

"Welcome to Pandora. I'm Carter Selfridge, Station Supervisor and the guy who owns your asses for the next six years. I'm going to keep this brief because time is money and I'm only interested in the latter."

The room was hushed, no one certain if such a remark was meant to illicit a chuckle or not. Selfridge continued regardless, sitting on the corner of one table and looking across the new faces as he spoke.

"Now you're here you're in a whole different world, I mean that literally and figuratively. Out there," he gestured, pointing through the thick glass, "is a minefield of toxic plants, lethal stinging insects, and large venomous carnivores that will turn you into swiss cheese in seconds, not to mention the atmosphere and general risks of working off world. All base personnel must carry a firearm which you will be required to use in drills to make sure you can actually shoot at something should the need arise. And please, if you even think about leaving the base on a sortie or otherwise, take at least one SecForce marine.

"That's not to say it's all grim news here though. As of today you will never get another cold or flu, one of Pandora's unexpected rewards. The ecosystem here creates a natural counter-virus to anything we bring with us that stops it dead in its tracks. In fact, the Consortium is already applying for patents and FDA approval on a few of the samples we've managed to isolate. Keep an eye out people, no telling what we can turn a buck on here. Okay, that's me done, Rob, you want to say your part?"

Another man stepped forwards quickly, the obvious environmentalist type with beard and birkenstocks. Working for the modern day equivalent of the Environmental Protection Agency in the ICA, Rob Parrish was responsible for maintaing bioethics, or more succinctly, stopping any permanent damage to flora or fauna as a result of human activity. Not that it mattered, like almost everyone in his profession he made more from kickbacks and bribes than he did from his company wage. Selfridge paid him to keep his mouth shut and in return got to do whatever the hell he wanted to this virginal moon.

Parrish spoke quickly, bestowing the virtues of this new world and all it had to offer whilst stressing the role they had to play in protecting it from exploitation. A regular hypocrite Josh thought, leaning on his pack and trying to look like he was the least bit interested. Turning his attention elsewhere Josh watched a young woman filming the assembled group with a stereocam, recording the newcomers on their first day. Josh recognised her instantly from the broadcasts back home, Marcia De Los Santos, the resident Freemedia Officer. Every bit of footage shot, edited and captioned was her handiwork, watched by billions back on Earth.

Parrish looked relieved to finally finish his little speech, conceding the limelight to the last senior member of staff. Colonel Miles Quaritch stood before the packed room, hands clasped firmly against his waist, hand always near his pistol. He looked just like every other Colonel Josh had seen, thick necked and barrel-chested but with an additional set of scars that ran across one side of his face. Whether they had been earned on Pandora or elsewhere weren't clear.

He spoke simply, in clipped words. Marines would need to adapt or die on this planet, and scientists, he nearly sneered as he spoke the word, they'd need to grow some balls and make some good jarhead friends if they expected to last out their time. Adjourning the meeting abruptly he caused one member of staff to push forwards hurriedly from the sides, waving for the attention of the departing attendees.

"Excuse me," he called out over the rising din, "can all new members of the Avatar Program please go straight to the Science Mod and report to Doctor Brantley Giese."

Josh heard the call and set about following the green lines that led to the SciMod but found his way blocked by the imposing figure of Quaritch.

"Heard you were marines," he stated matter-of-factly, one hand idly tracing the scars on his face whilst the other hovered ever ready over his holster.

"That's right Sir," Josh confirmed, watching others cut a wide berth around them both. He could see why already.

"Damn shame 'bout your legs," Quaritch continued, idly glancing over the frame of the wheelchair and clucking his tongue. "Horrible to thing to see a marine who can't fight for his county anymore. You lose 'em in combat son?"

"No," Josh said simply, not taking kindly to the Colonel and deciding to push his luck. "Had a bit too much to drink during a party on base. Fell through a plate glass window. The ain't moved since."

Quaritch leaned in closer, gripping the armrests of the chair firmly and putting his face only inches away from Josh's own. When he spoke his voice was thick with authority and impatience.

"You listen to me boy. When you're done playing explorer with these quack scientists, come report to me. I can always use a good marine, legs or no legs, in SecFor."

"I'll think about it," Josh said, pushing his chair forwards as Quaritch stood erect once more.

"You do that," the big man said, watching the ex-marine roll out into the main utilidor.

Josh had barely gone more than a dozen metres before a new voice rang out, calling his name above the general hubbub of crowds moving between modules. Turning back he saw a spindly young guy rushing to catch up with him, buffeted by the masses. He recognised the face, Norm Cheeseman, another avatar controller from onboard the Prometheus. His own avatar had been birthed just after Josh's. Catching up he wasted no time, taking hold of the wheelchairs handles and pushing Josh towards the SciMod.

"Wow," Norm said as they entered the first floor of the science module, naming each of the various pieces of equipment they passed as if Josh could understand their function from a name that might as well have been written in Martian. They caught up with the main group of new avatar controllers quickly, the man from the meeting room leading them around. He introduced himself as Dr Giese himself and obviously didn't take too much pleasure from Quaritch's little stunt earlier. No love lost between those two Josh thought.

As they entered the Link Room Josh got his first glance at where he would be spending much of his time, inert and unaware of anything around him. A long row of chairs stood next to banks of monitors, each reminiscent of a high-tech dentists chair. Psionic links rested gently over the heads of each occupant, faces seemingly in a trance like state as if they were all asleep and dreaming. Each chair was accompanied by a technician, constantly watching readouts and checking GPS positions to ensure nothing went wrong.

Giese was listing off facts, moving between pieces of equipment as the rest of the group crowded in wherever there was room. Each avatar body was implanted with a chip that provided a direct neural link he explained, along with their realtime position upon the planets surface. From the base they could cover a pretty large area of terrain but there were also additional outposts should they need to explore beyond those areas.

"You'll each be accompanying a veteran controller for your first few trips, until you've gotten used to your avatars and Pandora," Parrish explained, directing newcomers to a member of staff, be they waiting or currently linked.

As they worked one of the controllers lifted the gear from over her head, stretching to relieve the kinks of having stayed still for so long. Under official rules each controller was allowed a maximum of sixteen hours link time in a 24 hour period. Most felt they could go longer but it would be to the detriment of their true bodies.

Giese called for Josh, leading him towards the woman and introducing her as Doctor Grace Shipley. She ignored his proffered hand, instead angrily calling for a cigarette from one of the technicians who had gone scurrying looking for one as soon as she had risen. Shipley looked haggard and dumpy, voice like gravel from chain smoking and hair messy and unkempt. She was the epitome of a typical controller, more caring for her avatar body than the one she used for the other eight hours of the day.

"So you're the marine who's going to be following me?" she said, scowling as she took the first drag on her cigarette.

"Yep," Josh replied, perhaps a little too overly-jovial.

"Brilliant," Grace said derisively, "I ask for a PHD and they send me another jarhead. This is bullshit Giese, you know it is. They're pissing on us without the decency of even calling it rain!"

"I know Grace but we have to work with what we have."

"With him?!" she almost laughed, waving a hand in Josh's vicinity. "How much lab experience do you have kid?" she asked quickly.

"I dissected a frog once," Josh answered truthfully.

"You see," she said expasperatedly, walking away and leaving Josh a bit lost. Giese put a hand on his shoulder, obviously displeased himself but resigned to their respective fates and willing to make the most of it.

"Be here tomorrow morning, 0800," he said, "and try and use big words."


	4. Legs of Bone and Metal

Well a day early, but here's the next chapter. If I get time there may be another tomorrow actually. Again, thank you to all those who have reviewed and favourited and if you have yet to do the former don't forget it's the best support you can give an author, regardless of length. I hope you enjoy reading.

----

The forest was alive in the infrared spectrum. Quaritch looked at the scene through the glass cockpit, overlays floating before him to point out anything and everything that had a pulse. He shifted to a more comfortable position in the giant AMP suit and moved forwards, the psionic link around his head converting his thoughts in powerful strides with no effort. While connected he could operate the mobile weapons platform as if it were a direct extension of his own nervous system while still retaining full control of his own body unlike an avatar controller.

The sounds of the Pandoran jungle filtered into the glass bubble he occupied, sweet oxygen devoid of any poisons as the internal scrubbers kept up a constant cycle. Around him the sound of other men echoed across the no mans land between Hell's Gate and the forest. Occasionally a sharp crack would ring out as another explosive was detonated and a huge tree that had grown too close was reduced to toothpicks in a heartbeat.

There job was simple, to keep the forest at bay. As soon as they had cut the first tree down to make way for the base it seemed Pandora responded in kind, growing back faster and faster. The engineering crews were out everyday now, fighting off the forest. It was the marines job to provide escorts as not everything was so pleased at their activities.

The larger bulldozers moved in a slow arc around the forest edge, clearing much of the smaller layers of vegetation with plasma cutters while patrols kept watch over them. The sentry guns had been deactivated along this stretch of the perimeter, the additional protection not worth the risk of an accidental friendly fire incident. Each gun could observe, identify, target and fire within the space of 0.4 seconds; drop your ID tag and you'd find you have more holes than a spiders web before you'd even have time to mutter an expletive.

Quaritch watched a larger figure move further back in the jungle, sticking to the boles of large trees. It was totally invisible to his own eyes, swallowed up by the gloom and natural camouflage afforded to it by many generations of evolution on Pandora, but his IR tracker could see it clear as day between vegetation. The AMP suit was an impressive sight, almost four metres in height, a gyroscopically balanced walking machine that was the equivalent of half a dozen regular marines. A GAU 90 rotary cannon was built into the right forearm, a long belt of ammunition snaking away. It made Quaritch feel superior, almost invulnerable to the wildlife that ran around outside.

Two Scorpions flew overhead, their twin rotors blowing the debris of the days work in every direction. The military frontline air operators, they were not the most advanced tech available to the Consortium but they were reliable and dependable, something you needed in such a hostile environment as Pandora. One of the two took position above and opened fire upon the jungle, tracers streaming through the canopy to turn a pack of viperwolves that had been cautiously advancing through the bush into a dirty stain upon the ground.

Quaritch saw the larger shape he had been tracking move in response, its actions alone not hostile in nature but its very presence a threat to base security. He raised his arm and fired in a single thought. Cutting a horizontal swath across the jungle he saw the creature turn tail and vanish back the way it had come. The forest shuddered at the onslaught, trees crashing to the ground as fifty cal rounds decimated their trunks. A swarm of stingbats took flight with shrill calls, caught in the cross fire before they too vanished into the darkness.

Quaritch smiled as his gun powered down, moving closer to survey the wreckage. Without warning a remnant stingbat exploded from a nearby bush, its tail like stinger flicking impotently against the reinforced canopy of the AMP suit. Quaritch picked it up delicately between two mechanical fingers, watching the alien insect squirm beneath his grip. Crushing it in one giant hand he discarded the lifeform as one would a mosquito, using a huge boot to grind it into the ground with an almost derisive pleasure.

Having not given the jungle his full attention for just a few moments, Quaritch didn't see the bansheeray swooping in towards him, its translucent manta-ray like wings silent as it shot down through the canopy. As the beast passed across the sun and its wings passing dappled light over his bubble Quaritch didn't think, he only had time to react to the incoming threat. Raising his cannon he got one look at the glassy fangs on the bansheerays underside before opening fire. It rained blue Pandoran blood, coating the AMP suits canopy and causing Quaritch to curse his inattention. It was just such an accident that had cost him his good looks when he first arrived.

Cleaning the blood he hefted his gun arm and strode forwards, two other troopers following his lead. This was war and Quaritch enjoyed every minute of it.

----

The SciMod was deserted. Josh glanced at his watch again, the minute hand still a quarter from the top. Better early than late his drill sergeant had always told him. He moved quietly around the various areas of the large lab, peeking and prodding at devices that looked as alien to his eyes as the jungle beyond the fences.

One entire wall was taken up by a large observation window, rows of terrariums behind them displaying various samples of Pandoran flora and fauna. He glanced into each as he passed by, trying to discern what was kept within their various confines. One held a large violet plant, its ferns moving hypnotically but Josh couldn't work out whether it was the plant itself or something hiding within that caused the motion.

Moving on he peered into the murky waters of the next chamber, unable to see beyond a few inches. As the outer doors opened Josh turned at the sudden sound, watching Grace Shipley walk into the lab. Without warning a dark shape slammed into the glass to his side, exploding out of the gloom and snapping huge jaws against the thick window in a futile attempt to gorge itself on the bystander beyond. Josh whipped around, rolling back quickly at the hideous sight and breathing a sigh of relief as the creature was swallowed up by the water once more as it swam away in search of other snacks.

"I see you've met our Dinicthys," Grace said, standing beside Josh and suppressing a giggle at his sudden discomfort. "She loves to do that."

Shipley bent closer to the glass, watching the huge fish as it swam back around for another pass, there eyes meeting for a moment before moving on again.

"Just a baby, but at the rate she's growing, we're going to have to put her back in the lake by next week."

"Just let me know which one," Josh said quietly from behind, still ill at ease and not wishing to venture closer to the now thin looking glass divide.

"Oh don't worry soldier boy, this is the least of your worries out in the jungle. Now come on, we've gotta get you working."

----

Josh could feel the reluctance wash off Shipley as they worked. Josh could tell she didn't appreciate having him around. Every time she had to stop and explain something to him she spoke in a condescending tone, as if the very effort of having to talk to someone without a PHd was killing her a bit inside each time. Her patience could only take so much and she snapped after the twentieth innocuous question from her new apprentice, rounding on him with a vicious snarl.

"Listen! I can't take all these stupid questions, it's not my fault you didn't go to University. The only reason you are even here is because someone back home thought it made more sense to send another brain dead soldier than someone who held a doctorate just so they didn't have to waste a rather expensive avatar body. And the only reason I'm even entertaining the notion of having you around," she said jabbing an angry finger into his chest, "is because we've got too much left to do before this planet is stripped clean and not enough people to do it!"

Turning away she smacked a stack of pads to the ground, breathing heavily from her little outburst. It was true, everything she had said. The Consortium was so shortsighted in their goal of mining unobtanium they didn't think for one moment about what else could be found out here. Shipley had already made several discoveries of her own, things that would turn medical science on its head when they got back to Earth. But all Selfridge cared about was the monthly balance sheet and Parrish, Grace couldn't even bring herself to think about what a spineless fool he was.

To his credit Josh sat patiently as she vented, never losing eye contact despite her ferocious outburst. When it looked like she was finally calming down he rolled closer and let her have a piece of his own mind, leaning forward in his chair and pulling her away from the desk so they saw eye to eye.

"I didn't come light years through space, get shot up with innoculations for I don't even know what and sleep in a freezer for three years just so I could be your punchbag because you're pissed off with the bureaucracy of this whole thing. If you've got a problem, go to the supervisor otherwise take a pill lady and let me try and do something useful."

Grace stood before him for the longest time, head cocked curiously to one side as she studied the new arrival, eyes appraising him in a new light as she looked over their entwined situation. Finally she cracked a wicked grin and clapped him on the shoulder.

"So. A live one, huh?"

Before Josh could say another word she turned him around in his chair and pushed him towards a waiting link chair.

"Hop up," she said, tapping away on the control padding beside the chair and getting the psionic connection ready to go. "So what made you think you could come all the way out here to Pandora and just take your brothers place?" she asked.

"Maybe I was sick of doctors telling me what I could and couldn't do," Josh said, settling into the large chair, running his hands over the gel like surface.

Grace moved to stand beside him and considered his response for a moment before resting the link gear on top of his head. Josh reached up to touch it, receiving a quick smack on the hand for his curiosity.

"Just let your mind go blank marine, shouldn't be hard for you," she said finally.

Josh closed his eyes and felt the first prickling's of something poking around in his head. He could hear noises from far away, just distant echoes but the more he chased them the deeper he seemed to fall. With a sudden jolt he found himself rushing forwards, senses blurring into an oncoming blur of light and sound that seemed to assault his very mind. Patterns of colour flashed around him, his own sense of self temporarily lost as his mind took control of a new body and left his old one to its own devices.

Opening his eyes Josh took in the sights around him slowly. He had awoken in the avatar training compound behind the Science Module, a large area fenced off from the rest of the base. Built like a traditional log hut, it served as the base for all on-site avatar personnel. Rows of beds stood either side of a central walkway, the large open windows letting the alien sounds of Pandora intermingle with the more human sounds of people at work and play. Josh's eyes stung as he looked around for the first time, taking in the strange world through new eyes. He had seen Pandora with his own eyes, but this felt totally different. The blue that had seemed ocean-like yesterday shone with a new intensity now, his eyes much more susceptible to the ultraviolet wavelengths that permeated everything upon the planets surface. Even the giant body of Polythemis appeared to have become more beautiful with his newly acquired perspective, swirling high above the atmosphere outside the window, watching over him.

Sitting up awkwardly he took a a deep breath, a million alien smells filling his nose and causing another rush of adrenaline to course into his system as his mind attempted to filter and recognise each one. His ears twitched unusually, swivelling to track sounds around him and causing his hearing to come in ebbs and flows as he got used to the motions necessary.

Looking at his hands, Josh cautiously moved the fingers before his face, pressing tips to tips and feeling the sensations run up his arm, as if a firework was going off in each. Staring at his body he poked at it oddly with one finger, surprised at how much it felt like his own flesh, warm and smooth beneath the blue digits. He traced the cerulean patterns, becoming more confident in his ministrations.

A technician spoke over the PA system, asking him to complete a few basic motor control tests starting with touching the fingertips of opposite hands together in front of his face. Josh tried to follow their advice as best he could but missed worse than a drunk during a sobriety check on his first attempt. Screwing his face up in concentration he managed to bring his two hands together and just brushed the tips together. It was a tiny moment but a victory nonetheless and it caused him to smile widely, pronounced canines showing beneath a cat like nose.

Other tests followed, could he see correctly, could he breath all right? He nodded yes to each, still testing out the new body between requests. Finally they asked him to talk and Josh attempted to clear his throat, resulting in nothing more than an inarticulate croak emerging.

The techs were sympathetic, having gone through the same rigours with every one else, though most had had at least some link time to get used to such basic things. Pleased that he could at least make a noise they instructed him to try crawling before the proverbial walking. Josh rolled out of the bed, landing flat on his stomach before pushing himself up on unsteady arms. He looked like a newborn antelope, unused muscles firing spasmodically as he inched forwards clumsily. With all the grace only a baby can posses he used a nearby chair to haul himself up, swaying unsteadily on two legs while still remaining hunched over like an arthritic old man.

He grinned at the small accomplishment, letting go of the chair for a moment to cheer himself. With no support his legs buckled at the first slight wobble, the avatar body tumbling to the ground and Josh finding himself looking up painfully from the wooden floor. The sound of laughter came suddenly from behind him and he turned to see another avatar stood contently, watching his tribulations with a mischievous smirk.

She was obviously female, statuesque in grace towering over his prone form. Powerful panther thighs, a flat muscular stomach and small but firm athlete's breasts hidden beneath a short T-shirt. Her hands were placed authoritatively on her hips and Josh couldn't help but find the image familiar, wracking his mind to place her. He dismissed all guesses though, it couldn't be, this avatar looked maybe 25 at the most and stunning to boot.

"Whooo... are... yu-you?" he croaked finally, vocal chords stretching to produce odd sounds between his words.

"Who do you think, dumbshit? How quickly they forget," Grace laughed in good mirth, moving closer to him with confident strides.

Josh could see it instantly as she spoke, the facial features, the way she held herself. It was like looking into a mirror image of Shipley's human form, albeit a blue tinted funhouse mirror. Grace grinned at him once more, cocking one hip seductively.

"Ain't I a babe?" she asked rhetorically before helping Josh to his feet, supporting his weight as he attempted to walk a few paces. Grace had taken on the mindset most avatar controllers eventually grew accustomed to, more used to her avatar body than original human form. She cared more for a blue, lab grown body than she did her own flesh and blood and her smoking habit was just one result of such a decision.

For all intents and purposes she took on a motherly role towards Josh, treating him as if he were her own newborn and helping him make the first steps. She stood before him, holding his hands in her own protectively before stepping backwards and leaving him swaying precariously, always within reach were he to fall.

Grace beckoned him forwards softly, arms outstretched and ready to catch him if he fell as he took one short shuffling step after another, toes brushing across the natural wooden floor. Josh could feel every emotion flooding back into his body along with the sensations as he placed one foot before the other, the feeling almost as alien as the very body itself after such a long time.

"I'm walking," he exclaimed obviously, looking up with child like delight in his eyes as he turned slowly to face Grace.

"You sure are, kid," Grace replied quietly, letting him move with freedom around the small hut, growing more confident with every step.

Josh's eyes filled with tears as he began moving more and more, a sense of freedom rushing back to him after such a long time. This was what he had come to Pandora for and now it was all real. Grace watched a tear run down the blue skin of his cheek and smiled despite herself, a feeling of pride welling up in her chest as she watched the former marine become enveloped by his own emotions.

"Yup, looks like everything's working just fine," she whispered.


	5. The Forest

Massive apologies to everyone who has been reading this story for the unexpected delay in putting this chapter online. In between illness last week and an absolutely insane workload, this was the first weekend I've actually being able to sit down and do any writing whatsoever. To make up, this chapter is by far my longest, a suggestion Agnostics Puppet made and one I hope to keep up as I feel it helps the story progress a lot more quickly. Anyway, this chapter really begins to start highlighting the differences between script and film, especially with some of the new characters.

I hope you all enjoy it, and if so please take a few moments to leave a review.

----

"Come on," Grace said, guiding him out of the longhouse and into the Pandoran sun.

Josh followed after her unsteadily, the motion not quite as fluid as his past memories but still a world away from using a wheelchair. They walked through a small vegetable garden, larger equipment spread out across the small compound. As Josh thought back to his chair he looked towards the Scimod, imagining his comatose form resting on the link chair devoid of conscience.

"Here," Grace said as she tossed something towards him, pulling him back from his musings. Josh raised his hands automatically, catching the small object deftly before it could fall to the ground and smiling at the improvements in his hand eye co-ordination that were already becoming apparent. Turning the blue lump over he ran nubile fingers against the ridged surface, obviously unsure of what exactly to do with it.

"Well go on, eat it," Grace urged, watching him with amusement. As Josh bit into the skin the juicy pulp leaked out, leaving dark green stains around his mouth but he had been lost in a moment of pure ecstasy. He devoured the small fruit in seconds, the taste exploding in his mouth before looking up at Grace and feeling sheepish with bits of seed stuck in his teeth. It was like nothing he had tasted before, better than any meal in any restaurant in any city could possibly be.

"Beats protein rations any day," Grace said, taking one of the small fruits for herself and eating it with a bit more reserve.

They walked around the compound slowly, Shipley pointing out the various areas; small garden, exercise equipment, recreational quad, sleeping areas back in the longhouse he had woken in. Josh watched a group of other avatars, obviously much more experienced with their bodies play a game of basketball, the hoop easily fifteen feet above the ground.

"Go say hi," she said, watching his gaze and seeing his eagerness. "I've got to do something else anyway. Get Langley to run you through firing drills afterwards as well, stupid rule that was Quaritch," she muttered as she walked away.

Josh was left alone all too soon, watching the group of six avatars play their game but unsure as to how best introduce himself. They moved with a catlike grace, much faster than any players he'd seen back on Earth. Even their tails were in use, occasionally guiding the ball as they ran, the prehensile appendage oddly suited for the purpose. One of the group, a young woman, missed the hoop, the ball bouncing across the ground towards Josh.

He bent clumsily to pick it up, the sphere feeling oddly shrunken in his grasp. The woman noticed him, standing impatiently as the others behind her cracked jokes as they waited for the game to resume.

"So you're one of the new guys, the ex-marine?" she asked, motioning for the ball.

"Yeah," Josh answered automatically, making a quick pass. Or at least attempting to, the ball bounced past her side, caught by another avatar.

"Well come on," she said, "You're never going to get used to your body playing like that."

They went easy on him at first, passing the ball between the group to see who would drop it first. Soon they were joined by another new group member, Norm Cheeseman. Josh barely recognised the man, his avatar body much more muscular in comparison to his human form. Norm himself also seemed to take great delight in the new body, relishing in the glow. The game itself soon turned into a regular match, each team taking on one of the newcomers to even things out. Half way through Josh tripped on his own tail to the amusement of all those present but quickly picked himself up and carried on.

The rest of the day was spent following similar activities. The veteran drivers showed them the climbing frame, how their bodies could be depended on to naturally make jumps and aerial feats they wouldn't even have attempted back on Earth. They made it look easy, cartwheeling and jumping between monkey bars. Josh knew it was a matter of practice, like field stripping a rifle until he could trust his hands to do the right thing without thought.

Finally Doctor Anson Langley led Norm and Josh towards the firing range, handing each a new issue SN-9 Wasp revolver. Norm held the gun sheepishly, uncomfortable with the weapon whereas Josh felt the weight in his new hands, testing the balance and grip. He sighted down the barrel and, when cleared to do so, let off the entire six rounds. The paper target showed a nice cluster of shots, the increased Na'vi strength mitigating much of the recoil from such a powerful handgun.

If Norm had compunctions about firing a gun it was even worse when he strapped on the hip holster, the constant weight reminding him of what he was carrying. Josh felt much more at ease with the comforting weight of a reliable sidearm, the familiar presence reminding him of older times. A different life now.

All too soon the day had come to a close, the light of Polythemus casting a pale glow across the land. Josh followed the other avatars back to the longhouse, lying down upon a free futon and resting his head on his hands. Some of the others had already drifted off to sleep, their minds flitting away in the process. The pin pricks of bioluminescent spots that adorned their skin glowed in the darkness, sweeping patterns moving across the surface as if playing music for the eyes.

Josh looked up through the open roof, watching the alien sky high above. His eyes were still wide with the magnificent sights and wonders he had seen, a truly brave new world. The forest was never quiet, the symphony of a thousand nocturnal creatures punctuated by the clap of automated sentry guns that rang out every now and again. He closed his eyes and wondered what it would be like, out there in the jungle. He'd find out soon enough.

As sleep took his avatar form, Josh felt his mind return to his human body and all the aches and pains that entailed. He pulled his wheelchair closer and stiffly eased himself across, rubbing out kinks in muscles that hadn't moved for the entire duration of his trip. Every limb felt like a paperweight, fatigue already beginning to set in despite the lower gravity.

Josh watched the more veteran drivers rise and file out, and could understand how they let their bodies go so quickly. It was addictive, the ability to switch to a body that didn't come with all the flaws and past history of a human upbringing. It was why Shipley smoked more than the refinery, her constant argument being that while she had to put up with her human body she might as well enjoy something about it.

Thinking of the good Doctor, Josh turned to his side and saw her rising from her own link chair, rubbing at her temples to remove the feeling of exhaustion that had set in. Though their bodies hadn't moved, their minds were tired after a full day of activity.

"At midnight I always turn back into a pumpkin," Grace said groggily, placing a cigarette to her lips and lighting it. "Come on, let me buy you a drink," she said to Josh, grabbing the hands of his wheelchair as much to support herself as move him.

Before he could even protest she had rolled him out of the Scimod and they were heading towards the nearest "bar", obviously thirsty for a drink herself. Josh wasn't one to reject an offer to drink after all.

----

"God dammit Selfridge, I need the extra men!"

Quaritch stood angrily in Parker's office, hands firmly clamped to his sides as he let off another explosive tirade.

"We've had five perimeter breaches this year alone. I'm spreading my people across the base, mine, construction sites and these ridiculous science sorties. We're cut too thin and it's starting to take its toll. Wainwrights body is in the morgue, a big chunk still digesting in some animals stomach, and two others are still in the infirmary after getting stung or bitten by god knows what out there."

Parker idly moved a stack of papers on his desk, more reports about diminishing returns from the primary open cast mine. He looked up at Quaritch and sighed, listening to the same old arguments time and again. He had to balance a lot on the base, not least of which was the constant struggle for funds for each department. The Consortium just cared about the amount of Unobtanium sent back, it was his job to work out whether more should be spent on refinery upgrades, military hardware or more link chambers for the Avatar program.

"I understand, but we've got another 2 years until the next shuttle arrives so until then you'll just have to make do."

"With what? I've lost six men, double the amount from last year. By the time any fresh meat arrives they'll be replacements not reinforcements."

"I can reduce the science sorties to one escort, that'll free up more more men for the perimeter watches. Give me a list of the equipment you want and I can add it to the schedule for the departing ships as well, we'll cut back on Geise's budget to make room."

"Better," Quaritch said, already leaving and yanking the door open. "But you're gonna have to deal with his pitbull."

"Don't worry about Grace," Selfridge said, already regretting making such promises and the consequences they would entail. "Another few years and there won't even be an Avatar program to waste money on."

----

Josh rose groggily from his bunk, the incessant knocking on the door making his head pound. The RDA had a strict ban on transporting alcoholic materials onboard the ISVs, more due to the extra weight than any health or operations reasons, which ultimately meant the scientists and marines alike resorted to brewing their own. In the years Hell's Gate had been operating several own-brands had sprung up, each more potent than the last. Josh rubbed his temples, nearly falling as he hoisted himself into his wheelchair.

He looked at the small chronometer mounted beside the door, 0625. He was planning to meet the other drivers in the commissary at seven, who would want to disturb him this early? Buzzing open the door he saw the Freemedia Agent standing there, a much-too-happy expression on her face at this time in the morning.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, obviously realising she had woken him from a rather groggy sleep. "We haven't met yet, I'm Marcia de Los Santos. I was wondering if you'd like to do an interview?"

"Seriously?" Josh said incredulously, rolling back into the room and leaving her looking disheartened. She caught the closing door and walked in anyway, instacam hanging over her shoulder ready and waiting.

"Look, if I don't get an interview from you within the first few days you'll turn into another one of the regular drivers, always either linked up or sleeping. I just need a few minutes, tell me what it's like, for the people back home."

Josh sighed, and Marcia pounced at the opportunity. She sat on the corner of his bed and brought the camera to bear, training it on Josh's face. Josh rubbed at his face, trying to remove the last vestiges of sleep from the corner of his eyes before speaking.

"You really know how to pick a morning," he remarked, getting himself comfortable.

"Sorry," Santos muttered, before flipping record on the camera. "So, what's it like to be an avatar driver?" she began simply.

"Amazing," Josh said simply, much to Santos's chagrin as she urged him on off camera. "I can walk and run now, it's like being free. The other drivers, they've all had hundreds of hours of practise so I've kind of been playing catch up but we should be ready to go out on the first expedition soon and meet the local wildlife."

"Great, great," Marcia said, moving the camera for a different shot. "So, something I ask all the newcomers, what's it like waking up in another body?"

Josh thought deeply, obviously unsure how to answer.

"I don't know, you can't really define it you know? It's like, one moment you're sitting back in a chair with all the rubbish that gets pulled along with your normal life and next thing you know you wake up in this ten foot tall blue body that can do anything you want it to. It's addictive, you get to see the world with new eyes, literally.

"I think the only thing I can say is that it's a wonder, or a gift in my case," he said, patting his legs. "Everything is better, all the sights and sounds. Oh, and the air, it smells like cinnamon," he finished to Marcia's approval.

"Thank you," she said, packing away the camera. "Told you it would be quick. It will be good for the people back home to see someone talk about being an avatar without resorting to scientific observations."

Josh looked at the clock on the wall, realising he would be late to the morning meal. Saying a final good bye he moved quickly down the Utilidor, weaving in and out of the early traffic. The commissary was easily one of the largest rooms in the entire base, rows of tables stretched out before large windows that faced the ominous jungle. It had been designed that way, to always remind the personnel of why they were here and what dangers were lying in wait beyond the perimeter fence and it's bristling guns.

Definite territories had been staked out by the various groups, each content to stay within the company of their own kind. The most obvious, and most raucous, were the Security Force personnel, easily consuming half of the large space as they lounged about in between duty shifts.

Within the scientists section the avatar drivers had their own smaller area, as if they were the elite or pariahs of the group. They were a scruffy lot, often given a wide berth due to the pungent odour that was a natural consequence of spending such little time in human company. Bad skin, poor appetites and unkempt hair all became the norm after a few months of work for an avatar driver. Each worked the maximum sixteen hours daily link time allowed, often using the remainder purely for sleep or the inevitable paperwork that was a necessary part of any scientists time.

Josh took a place at the end of the table, the other respective members welcoming him. Grace sat in the middle of the group, Norm and the others chatting amicably over what passed for eggs around her. An older man slowly moved up to the table, refilling drinks and taking away empty plates. His eyes were dead and hollow, as if he didn't see anything beyond his own existence. He motioned between Josh and a plate of eggs, obviously intending to ask if he'd like some. Nodding his head the man moved away slowly between tables towards the kitchen before returning with a large plate of the synth-like eggs. His presence had made the group decidedly more quiet.

"Is that guy all right?" Norm asked slowly once he was out of ear shot, saving Josh from having to find out himself.

Grace sighed, setting down her fork and looking at the newcomers and veterans alike. It seemed they'd heard the story before and it always struck a nerve within the group.

"His name is Hegner," she began quietly. "He used to be head of Xenobiology and an avatar driver, one of the best scientists on Pandora, a brilliant mind. You all know what a Slinth is?" she asked almost redundantly.

Everyone assembled nodded except for Josh, eager to here the story continue.

"Yeah, well then you know how they attack. It doesn't kill you out right, instead it lances you with venom, a neurotoxin that causes full body paralysis. It stings its prey and waits for it to collapse, then it can feed at its leisure, ripping into the abdominal cavity. Hegner met one out in the jungle, watched it through the link as it stung him and ate away at his insides while he was still concious. I don't think anyone would be the same if they felt them self die like that. Not to mention losing his other life, the one his avatar body let him live."

The table was silent as Shipley finished. Many of the veteran drivers considered their avatars to be their real lives, with moments of humanity just a boring dream in between sessions in the link chair. Hegner was stuck on Pandora now until his rotation finished and he could go home, likely to a life of anti-depressant drugs and therapy.

As they ate and conversation slowly returned, Grace leant over to Josh.

"Hope you're ready soldier, we're going offsite tomorrow, got to pack all of the equipment today so we can set out at first light."

"About time," Josh said, eager to stretch his new found legs on something other than a basketball court.

"You'll be meeting a local guide today, he's called N'deh. He's the one who's shown us so much of Pandora."

"And we're lucky to still have him after what those jarheads did," Geise said from the other side of the table. "No offence," he added motioning towards Josh.

"N'deh knows that," Grace said defensively.

"Why, what happened?" Josh asked innocently, watching the interplay between the two head scientists.

"About a year ago there was an incident between the aboriginal people and a SecFor patrol who were tasked with clearing a construction site for the new deuterium plant. Anyway, the site was sacred to the Tsumongwi tribe and they didn't take too kindly to us bulldozing their land," Grace explained.

"Wait, I thought you said the aliens were called Na'vi," Josh interrupted, confusion evident as he digested all the new information. He was already struggling with the few names he knew, it seemed like every time he spoke to one of the scientists they managed to drop a new one into the conversation.

"They are," Giese said, "the race as a whole are called Na'vi. It comes from the word Na'at which is what they call Pandora in their own tongue. All the Na'vi speak the same language, hence why we think of them as one single race. The local clan however, call themselves the Tsumongwi which means The Blue Flute Clan. There are dozens of different clans, spread out across the planet but there are no tribal wars or anything to suggest they are hostile to each other that we can find.

"Anyway, we were finally making progress with a group from the local clan, teaching them English, how to use some of our power tools and such. Their own tech is neolithic to say the least. They can craft bows, spears, pots but they don't have any written language hence why they aren't as technologically developed as we'd expect.

"We were doing great," Geise said, remorse showing through his words as he continued. "They were even helping us build a school out in jungle, near to their home village. Then SecFor had to come along and piss in the soup.

"I made Selfridge stop expanding the safety zone, he was just heading for the horizon in every direction, cutting down every tree in the way to make room for more mines. The Na'vi, they mourned every tree we cut down, it's really a touching sight. So, when the tractors turned up at this sacred clearing in the woods the clan patriarch decided enough was enough and decided to make a stand. A bunch of their warriors took up arms and started firing arrows at the tractors. The tractors for gods sake, not even the men around them. The worst they did was set one of the things tyres on fire.

"Well that was all the provocation Quaritch needed. He ordered his men to open fire. Those GAU 90 cannons are designed to level a forest, the Na'vi didn't even have a hope in hell. Five were gunned down straight away."

He let the words hang in the air, glancing over his shoulder towards the large group of marines with a stare that would make a Stinger turn tail and run.

"Since then we haven't seen hide nor hair of them around Hell's Gate. One or two like N'deh will meet with us, but the rest would just as soon put an arrow in your back if they saw you in the jungle. N'deh didn't even choose to help us," Geise almost laughed. "It's as if they drew straws to see which one from the clan would have to keep an eye on us and he drew short."

"What's he like?" Josh asked, not sure whether to be wary or not of someone helping them only because he had been told to do so.

"You'll find out soon enough," Grace said, picking up her empty plate and heading towards the Scimod.

----

The twin suns of Alpha Centauri A and B shone like fat red disks in the sky, descending towards the tree line. The silhouettes of stingbats, bansheerays and other creatures that had taken flight in the twilight hours danced across the shimmering surface, their calls echoing across the human compound.

The slow procession of tractors, laden with raw Unobtanium, passed through the central gate while troopers kept a loose guard cordon between the perimeter and the jungle edge. A few powersuits strode amongst the men, dwarfing their military counterparts and civilian construction workers in the process.

As with the clearing operations the perimeter defences had to be temporarily deactivated, meaning the marines were on high alert for approaching threats.

Josh wiped a hand across his brow, marvelling at the strength granted to him as he helped load supplies into the Samson rotorcraft. About the size of a twentieth century Huey helicopter, the Samson was the primary transport for science personnel looking to go off base. A reliable machine it had a large mounted door gun, one Josh was intimately familiar with. Not that he thought it would do much against some of the creatures he had seen in the travel guides.

Leaving the craft Josh walked toward the inner perimeter fence, watching the long chain of machines roll in to the base. Looking up he scanned the horizon, eyes suddenly fixated on a wholly unexpected sight. An alien, a real honest-to-god Na'vi squatted on a nearby cargo container, well within the perimeter defences. It appeared no one else had noticed him yet as he remained motionless, observing the comings and goings of the humans below.

Josh could tell it wasn't one of the avatars fooling about. The beaded loincloth was the only piece of clothing he wore, obviously made of some sort of animal skin. A leather tube was slung across his back, as well as a tall spear at his side. As Josh watched the Na'vi turned its head nearly 180 degrees so that it looked straight at him in the dusk light.

"N'deh?" Josh questioned quietly, unsure whether this was their friendly guide or not.

The Na'vi rose, jumping from the container and landing on the ground like a liquid shadow, barely making a sound as his bare feet padded across the dusty concrete. He moved closer to Josh, curiosity evident in the intelligent eyes as he regarded the new avatar. Josh stood still as the alien circled him, sniffing in the new scent. Up close it turned out his spear was actually a quiver of arrows, the bow itself hung across his back.

Grace saw the pair from the Samson and quickly hurried over to make the first introductions before Josh made a fool of himself. The Na'vi turned at her approach, obviously familiar with this particular avatar and showing a kindly greeting.

"N'deh, Josh. Josh, meet N'deh Hermequeftewa," she said, using N'deh's complete name as a sign of respect in turn.

N'deh made a curious gesture with his hand, touching one finger to his forehead before flicking it gracefully towards Josh. Josh nodded in response, unsure of how he was expected to return the greeting. As the two stood side by side it became apparent just how young the avatars were in terms of Na'vi biology; Josh looked like a young boy of barely seventeen compared to N'deh who appeared to be in his mid thirties.

As Grace began talking to N'deh in the Na'vi tongue Josh couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful their language was. It felt as if they were in song, a musical and lilting sound that he could scarcely begin to comprehend. He was also surprised by just how adept at it Grace appeared to be, conversing freely with N'deh.

Grace welcomed N'deh, motioning towards the awaiting Samson and asking for his help in finishing loading it before the suns descended fully. He closed his eyes for a half second, a sign that meant much the same as a nod in human cultures before following her towards the craft.

Before they could even make it half way a shout went out from one of the perimeter guards. Josh span around, looking at the commotion in the midst of no mans land. Near the tractors, an enormous animal burst forth from the tree line and began charging towards the fence. The perimeter guns, online but rendered impotent, could only track the target through the swirling dust raised by the large rumbling trucks. The men on the ground struggled to get a shot, the beast moving too quickly through the haze for them to follow.

As it emerged from the dust Josh got his first good look at it and felt his stomach clench into an iron knot at the sight. It was easily twice as big as the largest terrestrial elephant, the powerful muscles rippling under a thick hide. The head jutted out towards each side so that it resembled a hammerhead shark and as such received its name, the Hammerhead Titanothere.

Rifle rounds harmlessly deflected of its armoured hide, only serving to further enrage the beast. Like the elephant or hippopotamus of earth it was a herbivore but could be driven into an aggressive and highly lethal rage under drastic circumstances. A trooper in a powersuit strode into the fray, tracking the beast through the dust clouds with his GAU cannon. The titanothere exploded out of the dust at a full charge right in front of him, its six legs propelling it into the powersuit and knocking it to the ground with a vicious blow from which the servos couldn't recover. As it continued onwards it crushed the protective canopy beneath its feet, pulping the unfortunate trooper within and ending his anguished screams.

The titanothere smashed through the outer fence, tearing through the chain link wire with a horrendous screech. High voltage current arced with a blinding flash, crackling ominously as the beast was caught in the net like fence and tumbled to the ground with an almighty crash. It pulled angrily at the metal, wrenching itself free before returning to its full charge despite the damage.

Josh could feel the ground shake in time to each of the six footfalls, the animal seemingly bearing down on his exact position. He drew his revolver, sighting down the barrel and squeezing the trigger. His rounds ricocheted uselessly off the dense skin and bone of its head, a futile effort that only served to give the animal the push it needed to tear through the inner fence with one last crash.

As the titanothere entered the compound the remaining soldiers could get a good sight and locked on, emptying their magazines into its less well armoured flanks. It roared in pain as the rounds tore into its belly before pitching forwards and ploughing into the ground with a thud that sent crates tumbling to the ground nearby. As the dust cloud began to settle Josh didn't even have a moment to catch his breath before a second animal lunged from behind the titanothere's wake.

It was a slinth, with a bulk as big as a tiger's and immensely more dangerous. It landed smoothly, the cat like body flowing over the fallen charger before cocking back its head ready to fire a venemous spear like dart. Josh raised his pistol, exhaling as he zeroed in on the hideous sight before pulling the trigger.

Click.

His blood ran cold, starting into the face of his death. Suddenly the air behind Josh whistled as N'deh loosed an arrow, powerful arms releasing the strength of the bow string in one fluid motion. The two meter long arrow buried itself deeply into the slinth's throat, the animal coiling over itself in agony in its death throes. N'deh let fly another arrow and put the creature out of its misery, watching the last spasms of life leave its body.

Walking forward he stepped on the needle like head, carefully removing his arrows and wiping the blood from their shafts while avoiding the still twitching dart.

"N'deh, thank you," Josh said quickly, standing beside the older alien and looking down at his first near death experience.

"Luck," N'deh merely replied, holding out an arrow for Josh to see. "Fishing points not good for killing slinth."

Others had begun to gather around them, looking at their high-tech rifles and then the stone-age arrow buried in the slinth's neck. N'deh looked between the two fallen creatures, his expression enigmatic as he considered their entwined fates. He had never seen such co-operation between two species so far removed from each other, Eywa had obviously called upon each to play their part in the daring attack.

Taking the blood of the slinth on his finger, N'deh drew a line under each of his eyes honoring the creature and its purpose for existence. He gripped the animal by his legs and began dragging it towards the Samson, intending to bury it away from the humans in the purity of the Forest.

From the battered corpse of the titanothere dozens of hideous insects, almost a foot across, began leaping away, hunting for another place to rest. They were parasitic wolf ticks, hungry for a new meal. Some of the soldiers, obviously still pumped up, began trying to shoot the animals but only served to further confuse the situation. Josh followed N'deh away from the commotion hurriedly, feeling sorry for whoever became the next fast food ticket.

As he stood against the side of the Samson, watching N'deh carefully wrap the slinth's body in a thin tarpaulin he couldn't help but watch the world go by. A heavy guard kept watch as workers attempted a hasty repair to the fence, never letting their muzzles leave sight of the forest. Further away the forest glowed with a faint light, as if the trees themselves were luminous. In the shadows beneath the mighty canopy eyes could be seen flittering in and out of sight, watching and waiting. Turning back Josh found N'deh watching him, the Na'vi's curious gaze unnerving him more than the wild calls from the forest.

"Tomorrow you will be amongst all this," he said, waving a hand at the scene of carnage before them.

"I know," Josh said quietly, the idea terrifying him more than he thought it would have done only a week ago.

"Eywa will protect you," N'deh said, "If she judges you worthy."

As N'deh walked away Josh could feel his fears rise. He had fought in the barren concrete jungles of Earth before, but nothing like this.

"Christ, what am I doing here?" he whispered to himself.

----

The Samson thundered over the treetops, the early morning sunlight washing the forest below in a sea of purples and blues. It was a breathtaking sight, the mist rising from amongst the canopies hundreds of metres above the ground. The morning chorus of birds echoed out across the land, lost in the rotorwash of the turbofans.

The pilot and trooper escort sat up front in the sealed cabin, their communications filtered back through headsets to keep their passengers updated. Josh, Grace and N'deh all sat in the back, their alien forms too bulky to attempt sitting on the flimsy human chairs. The wind rushed in from the open side doors, causing Josh to smile with delight as he held on during the tight banks and curves the pilot seemed to love pulling at every opportunity.

Grace leant out of the door, watching the ground pass by beneath them before spotting a suitably clear meadow. Thumbing her throat mike she told the pilot to set down, feeling the craft lurch in the air as it swung in towards the clearing.

As soon as the turbines had spun down the trio clambered out of the back, glad to be able to stretch cramped muscles after the flight. Josh pulled on his back pack over a simple T-shirt and shorts, the standard attire for most avatars it seemed. Grace had forced him to leave his sandals back at Hell's Gate, insisting he go barefoot to toughen up his little blue feet with thick callouses like her own. As he stepped from the Samson and pricked his foot on a nettle like leaf he was already regretting agreeing to her decree.

Their human escort, Corporal Lyle Wainfleet, hopped out of the cockpit, face covered by the obligatory exopack as he moved between the tall avatars. He hefted his modified CARB rifle and began scanning the perimeter, ever a faithful marine. As a flock of stingbats took flight at the edge of the clearing he tracked them with his rifle, hyper alert in such a hostile environment.

Grace quickly walked up to him and gripped the muzzle of his rifle, pointing it towards the ground.

"Lyle, stay with the ship," she said idly, not even looking at the jarhead.

"I'm supposed to escort you," he whined, pulling his precious gun back.

"Lyle, you're supposed to escort my party. The ship is part of my party. And we need it to get back, so if you don't want to walk thirty klicks through the bush..."

"I'll stay with the ship," he finally said, returning to stand by the open cockpit door.

Grace walked over to where Josh stood, staring in wonder at the trees that rose around them, seemingly reaching the sky itself. The last organic tree had been felled before he was even born, replaced with CO2 scrubbers that performed the same function only more efficiently.

"I hate marines," Grace said exasperatedly, cinching the straps of her back pack tighter. "Present company undecided," she added.

"It's amazing," Josh said, completely ignoring her comments.

As he swatted at the swarm of insects that seemed to have descended on him in mere moments she chuckled and led him towards a smaller cycad-like plant. Using a machette she hacked open the bole and starting rubbing the oozing sap over her skin.

"Come on," she said, smearing a bit on Josh's nose. "Got to protect that beautiful new skin of yours."

Like magic the insects dispersed, the sweet scent of the sap repelling them in seconds.

"You see," she exclaimed, watching Josh's face light up, "this is why we're on Pandora. The Na'vi have found plants to do everything; relieve pain, purify water, reduce fevers, improve fertility, promote healing, counteract stings and poisons, attract useful insects or repel others, kill parasites and a hundred others we can't even begin to comprehend.

"The wealth of Pandora isn't in the rocks, but in the plants and knowledge. The only reason we know half as much as we do is because of the Na'vi and the help they offered us before."

Josh felt his respect for the environment grow as the three of them ventured further into the forest. The knowledge that you were no longer the apex predator helped put everything into perspective it seemed, keeping you on constant alert. He felt as if he were back at Camp Pendleton, learning how to do everything all over again and placing his trust in his instructors, only this time they were a Xenobotanist and an alien guide.

They moved quietly through the forest, Josh trailing behind the other two who kept up a steady stream of talk in hushed Na'vi. Josh couldn't tell whether it was because Grace preferred speaking in the alien tongue or if they didn't want him listening in. Even as he watched he could see the way they playfully nudged each other, N'deh's hands helping Grace and lingering for an extra moment.

The bark of the trees looked more like fish scales and Josh resisted the temptation to run his fingers over their surface. Moss consumed the lower buttress roots while vines hung between the higher branches, forming a constant grid of ropes for swinging creatures to utilise. Some of the larger roots rose more than a hundred feet before joining their central trees, large groups forming a new growth in their own right. It was like walking through a magical wonderland, never quite sure if it was real or all imagined.

Grace saw Josh's amazement and slow pace and hung back to help him out of his stupor.

"I'd rather you didn't," she said, pulling his hand away from an oddly shaped plant that had followed his movements. "Not unless you want to spend the next few days lying on your back. Phalaxia," she explained, pointing to the plant that glowed bright neon in their ultraviolet sensitive vision. "It tracks moving infrared sources and spits venomous darts if they get within range, best if you give it a wide berth."

Her lessons continued as they marched on; she showed him a nest of Hellfire wasps, saying that the sap smeared on their skin would keep them at bay unless they drew too near. N'deh kept his distance ahead, chuckling occasionally at Josh's remarks. He made an odd clicking noise to get Grace's attention and pointed to a tree in the distance, causing both of them to grin.

"Come on," she said, approaching the plant as close as she dared before holding her arm out to stop Josh. He watched the odd form move, it's hydra like heads swaying side to side until it picked up their scent. The creature froze immediately, instantly blending in amongst the surrounding trees.

"A Snaketree," Grace said, pointing to the bones of small animals that lay around its base. "It stays perfectly still until an animal wanders too close and then bam, one of the six heads bites down and its night night for mr woodland critter. There's a pitcher-like bole within that digests the catches, but it leaves the half stripped bones to lure in more prey."

"Outstanding," Josh remarked, definitely adding this to his list of flora to avoid. As they moved on the very forest seemed to react to their presence, bioluminescent markers coming to life in the gloom beneath the canopy. A small creature bolted at their approach, its odd head dressings catching the light as it took off.

Ahead N'deh signalled them to stop again, pointing into a clearing. Josh crept forwards cautiously and saw the animal that had took off earlier moving slowly through the undergrowth, chewing on the moss from a fallen tree. "A Hexapede," Grace said.

N'deh clucked his tongue at her, an oddly human gesture and one he must have picked up from Grace herself. He pointed more intently into the bush, to just beyond where the hexapede grazed. A smaller animal was also watching, with more primal urges about to be fulfilled. Grace grinned and tried to help Josh spot it amongst the natural camouflage.

"Look. A Slinger," she said. "It's stalking the hexapede."

It was a small thing, barely making a sound as it advanced on the oblivious hexapede. It raised its body slowly, rearing up and pulling its head back at the same time.

"Watch this," Grace said, anticipation evident in her voice.

The slinger's neck shot forward in a sudden burst of energy, the entire head detaching from the body and flying through the woods towards the hexapede. The head kept its eyes open, using thin folds of skin to guide itself towards the animal as if it were an organic heat-seeking missile. The hexapede bolted at the first sound, zigzagging in evasive patterns to escape the venomous glider which banked to match its motions.

As the dart reached the hexapede it burrowed into the hind flesh, sharp teeth digging in to deliver the lethal payload. The hexapede staggered as the toxin took effect, collapsing to the ground and spasming as it died. Josh clapped his hands over his ears as the head began emitting a high pitched squeal, guiding the blind body toward its kill.

As the body bent down next to the head and the pair were reunited Josh caught a glimpse of hair-like tendrils extending from the neck, entwining with similar strands from the head. Before he could begin to comprehend the alien action, the newly conjoined animal began tearing into the downed hexapede causing him to look away.

"It's an amazing animal," Grace said as they walked away from the grisly scene quietly. "Actually, it's two animals. The body and dart are really mother and child. When the head grows too big it drops off and metamorphosises into a a complete slinger, with its own offspring already in place forming the new dart. Each new generation becomes the brain for the previous one. It sounds backwards I know, but it works."

Josh could only wonder at how such a relationship had evolved and doubted even Shipley herself knew why they did what they did. He was just glad it had gone for the hexapede and not him.

"Welcome to the food chain," Grace said, clapping him on the back before catching up to N'deh.

They soon entered a clearing with a partially built wooden hut in its middle. Josh could tell even without Shipley's explanation that this was the school they were trying to build with the Na'vi. The heavy timbers had been cut from the local trees, their purple bark extending through to tinge the core an odd lilac. Now it lay abandoned, vines and moss already encroaching upon the alien structure and reclaiming it for the forest. A small family of stingbats had come to roost beneath one of the eaves, the only permanent occupants now.

N'deh made a high pitched clicking sound between his tongue and teeth, calling several of the creatures down towards him. He held out a handful of fruits picked along the trail and watched as they happily munched on the proffered offering, their stinging tails hanging harmlessly against his own flesh. Josh didn't trust his own body enough to risk it yet, instead following Shipley in unpacking some of their equipment.

The outpost was now used to collect seismic data, rainfall measurements; all things that meant they had to keep on coming back to collect the results and change the power cells. Taking a break Shipley unsheathed her machete before chopping through a thick liana, catching the dripping water in her mouth. Taking her fill she offered it to Josh who sheepishly held his tongue underneath, letting a few drops fall on to the very edge. It was clear and had a sweet taste to it, encouraging him to take a deeper gulp.

In the middle of this dangerous forest, he'd found that not everything was out to kill you, regardless of whether it had fangs or barbs.

----

Lyle idly watched a bansheeray soaring high above in the sky, tracking it with his rifle scope as he stood in the clearing with the Samson and its pilot.

"Ten bucks you can't hit it," the pilot said, her voice full of bored amusement.

As he exhaled slowly a new sight caught his attention, a slight movement at the edge of the clearing. Motioning to the pilot to keep still he moved stealthily around the Samson, propping up his gun on the fuselage and looking out towards the opposite side of the meadow. Three direhorses emerged from the jungle, their horse like bodies grazing idly in the tranquil sun. Three metres tall, they were at least half again as big as the largest horses back on Earth. Easy targets.

"Fifty bucks says I nail all three," Lyle spoke softly to the pilot, flicking off the safety on his rifle and setting his shoulders in anticipation.

"You're on," the pilot replied, eager to see some action at last.

The first shot echoed out across the jungle, sending all manner of winged creatures flying. The lead horse dropped dead in its tracks, a perfect hole bored through its skull. The other two reared, spooked at the sudden sound and bolting for the safety of the forest. Lyle's second shot took out the next animal in a less than perfect manner, a huge wound exploding through its chest as it collapsed in agony. A followup shot took care of any suffering it might have had felt. The third direhorse had bolted wildly, terrified at the loss of its companions and obviously panicked at what to do.

Lyle tracked the runner, firing a single shot that missed the head but severed the spine. The direhorse collapsed to the ground and began clawing uselessly at the ground, attempting to drag itself forwards with legs that no longer responded. It whinnied loudly, the alien sound of mourning haunting in the small clearing. Lyle aimed again too quickly, a burst of dirt exploding next to its head.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, sighting more carefully as the creature neared the taller grass.

"Doesn't count if it makes it to the treeline," the pilot laughed, taking delight in Lyle's sudden inability to make a clean shot.

"Start reachin' for your wallet," he said simply, stepping from behind the fuselage and flipping the weapon to full auto. WIth a cacophonous roar he unloaded towards the beast, turning the animal into confetti by the time his magazine ran dry. The carcass lay on the ground, blood and guts strewn around in an undignified heap.

Turning back towards the Samson Lyle grinned, ready to collect his winnings. The pilot wasn't smiling though, her gaze staring about two feet above and behind him. Turning around he felt the gun ripped from his hands before an almighty blue hand shoved him against the Samson, arm bent behind his back almost to breaking point. Grace held her mouth very close to his ear, venomous rage dripping from her words.

"Little boys shouldn't play with guns."

Lyle cursed as he sank to his knees, arm throbbing as she placed a knee into the small of his spine and began to press hard. Grabbing the mask of his exopack in one hand she tugged on it lightly, threateningly.

"I oughta rip this thing right off. Give you some fresh air," she said with a slow malice.

Lyle began pleading, tears coursing down his face at the combination of pain and fear. Grace rose quickly and let go of him, heading towards the felled creatures, disgusted to consider this man a member of her own species.

Josh saw Lyle rise quickly, watched him go for his sidearm and felt himself spurred into action. As Lyle levelled the gun at Grace's back he grabbed the marine and slammed him into the cowl of the ship, twisting the gun out of his hands in one lightning move. Tossing the handgun to the side, Josh lifted him up bodily before hurling the marine twenty feet through the air. Amazed by his own strength he followed the marine, stalking towards him on the ground. Lyle cradled his broken arm, trying to squirm away from the advancing avatar as fast as he could.

Josh picked him up and held him to his face, legs dangling uselessly beneath as his eyes darted around looking for any way out.

"Lyle, look at me. Lyle! You looking? You do that again, I'll bite your throat out," Josh said in a vicious snarl, his pointy teeth only helping to heighten Lyle's primal fear. "Understand?"

Lyle nodded vigorously and Josh shoved him roughly into the Samson, not wanting to see the man again on their flight home, a sentiment that was shared by both parties. Grace watched the interplay with pride, pleased to see her new assistant defending her and the forest so readily. A real fighter she thought to herself.

N'deh had paid no attention to the human frivolities, instead tending to the bodies of the direhorses. A foal, barely a few days old, had been hiding in the ferns nearby. It emerged, nuzzling its mother and started making noises pleading for her to get up. It licked the cooling face of the one that had brought it to life and honked again, a pitiful sound.

N'deh pulled a piece of gut-twine from a pouch, a carved wooden cylinder tied to one end. Whirling it about his head it made a powerful undulating wail, like a siren calling to those in the forests around them. The sound would echo for miles, quickly attracting those who would know what to do.

Finishing up, he prayed to Eywa for the fallen animals before following Josh and Grace into the back of the Samson, its engines already spinning up. As they took flight from the meadow and banked away Josh caught sight of several Na'vi emerging from the woods, carefully lifting the bodies of the fallen direhorses before leading the infant away. Looking up N'deh caught his eye, a solitary tear falling down his face.

Josh realised just how much every living thing meant to the Na'vi at that moment and he promised to never let another bone-headed marine commit another crime on this beautiful planet while he was around.


	6. Lost & Found

It seems I've entered a longer schedule now, releasing updates every fortnight (that's two weeks for those who don't know British parlance). Luckily this chapter is easily my longest, I'm finding it much more enjoyable to write these longer blocks, not having to cut between chapters as frequently

A big thank you to all those who have reviewed, favourited or added alerts for this story over the past few weeks. Judging by where I am in the original scriptment, this is now approaching the 1/3-1/2 way mark, but all the good stuff is still to come. As always, have fun reading.

----

Giese stood his ground in the plush office of Carter Selfridge. Around him all the perks of upper management stood out, executive leather chair, real wood desk; the assorted items in this room probably cost more to ship out than an AMP suit cost to build. And Parker loved being able to laud it over the head of the Science team at every available opportunity.

Beyond the glass partition of the office the Control Centre buzzed with activity, constantly monitoring all communications, flight schedules and mining operations in and around Hell's Gate. It acted as the nerve centre for the entire operation and Selfridge liked being close enough to shout if anything went awry. But now the blinds were drawn and it was just him and Giese alone in the room, facing off against each other in what had become a common game.

"You know the Avatar program is already on shaky enough ground," Parker said, dropping a written report of the incident from the other day on the desk between them. "And yet you still pull stunts like this?"

"The Consortium gives your people ten-foot tall aliens to help make relations with the natives and not only do you fail miserably at that, now you're attacking your own kind? Christ Brantley, what the hell do you expect me to do now?"

"You know that's missing the whole point Carter," Giese said, taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk.

"Quaritch is out for blood, he wants to confine all the avatars to base and limit scientific sorties to one a day. Max!"

"That's outrageous," Giese said, smacking a hand on the table and feeling the conversation slipping away from him.

"He gets final say on all matters of security," Carter said, "but I can overrule him if there is sufficient cause to warrant it. But at the moment all your people are doing is causing trouble and costing us money."

"Just think of everything we've found because of the avatars," Giese said, trying to keep the pleading tone out of his voice but failing. "How much money did you make last quarter on top of the raw Unobtanium profits from the drugs and biochemical compounds we found, only because of the Na'vi's help?

"Just think about what it would mean if we could get the Na'vi back to the table, trusting us again like they did when we first arrived here, when they weren't filled with bitter hate towards us. And you definitely can't put that on the Avatar program, it's Quaritch's own dumb-as-shit marines opening fire on everything that walks out there that got us in this mess to begin with."

"Look, we tried negotiating with the monkeys, we offered them schools, roads, even guns for christ's sake. And what did they say, thanks but no thanks, we prefer to live in a tree and use a bow and arrow. What kind of a life is that?"

"A simpler one. Look, they don't see using a gun as a fair fight. In their eyes sometimes you're the hunter and sometimes you're the prey and only Eywa can decide which is which."

"You've spent too much time around Shipley," Carter said derisively, idly flicking at a floating chunk of Unobtanium that hovered on his desk, suspended above a magnet so that it freely rotated at the slightest touch or breeze. It was worthless back on Earth, the ore content too low to be viable to extract. It made a nice paperweight though.

"That's because she knows these people better than anyone," Giese said. "They don't want our guns or tools or help Parker, they don't want to change their ways just to help us turn a profit."

"If that's true Giese," Parker said, leaning in close, "then the Na'vi will never help us build factories to strip-mine their own planet. They're useless to us and that makes your whole Avatar program a giant waste of my time and money."

The words hung in the air and Giese realised he had been caught in his own argument, the statement of truth more damaging to the future of the Avatar program and the Na'vi people themselves than any weapon Quaritch could command.

"I... I didn't mean it like that," Giese said quickly, wiping at his brow. "We might not be able to give them new tools, but we can negotiate with them, get them to leave the mining sites alone. We just need more time, if Quaritch had his way it'd be an all out war and despite what you think, these people can defend themselves when the moment calls for it."

"I'll hold him off," Parker said finally, stacking up the papers and putting them to one side as if pushing them out of sight, out of mind. "But you had better start making progress. We need to start mining in the mountains and if these attacks continue Quaritch is going to go above my head and start levelling trees if you catch my drift. You've got three months until the diggers arrive, you'd better how a solution for my by then."

"I'll let my people know," Giese said, rising and heading for the door.

"And tell that hot-headed marine of yours he should know better."

----

"You absolute idiot!" Giese shouted, the med lab becoming deathly silent at his outburst. Josh and Grace stood before him, back in their human forms and taking the verbal rebuke. Other members of the SciMod team moved awkwardly around them, trying to get on with their day jobs without appearing to be too interested. Giese paced angrily in a tight circle, gripping one of the central rails so hard his knuckles turned white at each apex.

"Brant, it's all right, Parker isn't going to cut off our funding, not when we're still finding new plants for him to make a quick buck off," Grace said, pulling him out of his reverie and forcing him to confront her idealistic vision.

She was too busy looking after her little plants to see the big picture, the limited funds he had to run the entire operation. One day she'd wake up and realise just how lucky she was to not have to think about it.

"Really?" he asked sardonically. "He was a hairs breath away from letting Quaritch shut us down for damn good. Unless you want to go on a sortie with an exopack anytime soon I suggest you both play nice with the jarheads from now on. And that's goes doubly for you," he said, jabbing a finger down at Josh.

"Hey, I had to do something," he said angrily. "He was going to shoot her avatar in the back of the head, what was I supposed to do? Let him commit murder?!"

Giese let his head flop into his hands, shaking it at the stupidity of the statement he'd heard. "Do you think any court, anywhere, would charge that idiot for shooting a genetic construct, a living artifact created in a lab? The only human value those avatars have is dollar."

He turned away from them, looking through the large glass window into the avatar holding room and let out a long breath. "I know what it's like," he finally said, "I've spent enough time out there in the bush, in my avatar. It's intoxicating, it's the greatest experience imaginable. But you both have to remember why it is we're here."

"And what is that?" Grace yelled, challenging him to be honest with them about his intentions. "To get the Na'vi to trust us? So we can use them? So we can harness them to the yoke? So we can make them slaves, and teach them to participate in the rape of their own home planet? You're an anthropologist, Brantley! How did it turn into this? You're no better than Selfridge and his goon squad. Are you getting a nice fat payoff like Parrish?"

Giese was furious, his already strained exterior hitting flash point in an instant. He grabbed two emergency exopacks from the wall and flung them at Grace and Josh.

"I don't want to see either of you around the base for a while, until things cool down at least. Go to Site 26, spend a couple of weeks in the boonies collecting your samples in the Hallelujah mountains while I try and patch things up here."

Both remained silent while he spoke, the path of least resistance much more appealing than further provocation. As they moved towards the exit Giese grabbed Shipley by the arm, pulling her in closer.

"You had better not be going native Grace, dragging your new assistant down with you. You know what happens when you go down that road, just take a good hard look at Hegner."

"I know what I'm doing Brant," she said, pulling her arm away and pushing Josh out of the SciMod at a quick step.

----

Josh missed the feeling of wind rushing against his skin, sat up front in the sealed cockpit of the Samson. Grace sat between him and the pilot, a female marine called Trudy Chacon who loved to pull acrobatic stunts that pushed the small craft to its limits in the heavy atmosphere. N'deh rode in the rear compartment along with the two unconscious avatar bodies, their drivers sitting up front. A single trooper, Corporal Bill Onozuki, kept on glancing from the side gun to the Na'vi warrior as if wondering if he could react in time should the alien decide to attack him.

With nothing to occupy his attention Josh turned to Grace, opening up a private comm channel to talk to her.

"So what happened to Hegner?" he asked simply.

Grace turned from the view outside to look into Josh's eyes before finally telling him the whole story.

"Hegner wasn't just killed by a slinth. He let the slinth kill him. Suicide."

Josh felt himself recoil at the revelation, finding it hard to think of a more painful way to go. But then again, maybe that was the point.

"He was already dying," she continued. "Dying of a broken heart no less, and being in the avatar body without his loved one was just too painful.

"He was one of the earliest avatars, spent a lot of time with the Tsumongwi tribe and got to know some of them very well. He managed to fall in love with a Na'vi girl, some say they even got married before she was murdered. She was one of the five killed when the SecFor troopers opened fire at the school house and caused this entire rift to begin. Hegner went crazy after that, started fights with every marine he saw accusing them of killing her. Her name was Li Na," Grace said, thinking back to happier times.

"You have to understand Josh, there are many dangers on Pandora but one of the subtlest is that you may come to love it too much."

Josh snorted, looking at the ground rushing by below them and not wishing it upon anyone. "Not so far," he said.

"That's what everyone says when they're still young," Grace said without activating her mike.

----

"This is Site 26?" Josh asked as the Samson banked in on final approach.

It was a tiny shack, barley larger than a Winnebago, perched on the flank of a mountain. In the near distance the great peak of Montes Volans could be seen through the clouds, nestled amongst other flying mountains. The sparse vegetation was stunted in growth compared to the gigantism shown elsewhere, gnarled roots clinging to the rock face like arthritic hands.

In the cleared area around the shack, packing cases and instrument packages had been left asunder by the previous research group, the site itself currently uninhabited by anything but local wildlife. Grace and the pilot exited the Samson as it set down softly on the thin grass, faces masked behind their exopacks.

Grace poked her head into the rear compartment, pulling out Josh's chair. N'deh had not moved, keeping his watchful eye on the two bodies that rested beside him. The marine had evidently walked off to take a leak, trying to work out which way the wind happened to be blowing while idly scanning the horizon for threats with his rifle in one hand.

The female pair helped Josh out of the cockpit and into his chair, a task for which he was unfortunately grateful for the help due to the cockpit design of the Samson. The wheels of his chair dug in to the soft ground until they reached the rock foundations on which the shack rested. From the outside it looked like a simple steel box with a narrow strip of windows and anchoring points from where it had been air-lifted into position.

Inside was not much better, the dark and musty atmosphere permeating everything within. Grace wormed her way between shelves and started the small generator, the lights and equipment whirring to life as they received their much beloved power source.

The space was utilitarian, every square inch occupied for a functional purpose. A set of bunk beds nestled at what was obviously the living quarters end of the shack, a small table facing them on the opposite wall. A small fridge hummed to life, photos of Grace and some Na'vi children smiling at Josh as he entered. They all looked so happy.

The larger portion of the room was taken up by scientific equipment, chief amongst which were two link chairs, covered in a drape to keep the dust off the delicate apparatus when not in use.

Trudy looked around the cramped space and thought back to her academy days.

"Gonna be fun," she said, chucking her duffel bag on top of the nearest bunk bed. "Stuck up here with two men and nothing much to do for a couple of weeks."

"The only danger I'm gonna' present is body odour," Josh said indicating his useless lower body, before claiming the lower bunk for himself.

Grace had already set about checking all of the equipment, testing to make sure the link chairs were stable or at least as much as operational limits necessitated. She punched in the IDs for their avatars and set the countdowns running.

"Come on soldier boy, time to move your blue butt," Grace said, settling down in her chair.

Outside N'deh moved quickly as the two avatars woke, blinking and sitting up to orientate themselves. They stood beside the true Na'vi outside the Samson, breathing the cold mountain air without it being filtered through an exopack.

"Home, sweet home," Grace said.

----

It was the next day before they were ready to head out, packing the Samson with the various pieces of survey equipment they'd need. Grace had mentioned the need for a secondary site, explaining that the magnetic flux around the Montes Volans interfered with the link signal from Hell's Gate. The bright spark who suggested moving the transmitter closer to where it was needed regretted opening his mouth after spending the first month out here testing it.

With their human bodies safely tucked away, the Samson took flight, passing between the huge floating slabs of rock that hung in the sky. Around them other creatures could be seen, idly gliding through the air. Trooper Onozuki sat in the doorway, leaning against the sling of the door-gun watching everything that passed them by.

This close to the mountains Josh was startled by their size. From the Valkyrie he could tell they were big but now, passing by waterfalls that plunged thousands of feet below them, he felt his breath catch.

Trudy piloted the nimble craft under one of the mountains, relying on only visual flight rules as the flux affected the more sophisticated computer imaging controls rendering them blind. A tangle of vines descended from the rock, as if a forest were growing upside down.

Josh sat in the open door, wind causing his long queue to flutter. A bansheeray came closer to cruise beside them. Its intelligent eyes studied the alien craft, beating its huge wing membranes to keep pace. It let out a sudden, piercing shriek before diving away like a jet fighter, lost in the cloud.

"Mons Veritatis," Grace said, pointing to one of the larger rocks a few miles away as they passed by. "Truth Mountain."

"Mons Tiburon, Mons Damocles," she continued, obviously familiar with the area. "Icarus. Daedalus."

As they rounded the nearest mountain she made a grand sweeping gesture, "Mons Prometheus. Or as most call it, The Big Rock-Candy Mountain. A hundred billion dollars worth of pure unobtanium, just floating in the air."

The mountain was the same one the Valkyrie pilot had pointed out on their approach so many weeks ago. It dwarfed all those around it, the mountaintop shrouded in a blowing cloud bank. Occasional shafts of sunlight played across its surface, revealing a few trees and shrubs but mostly the flat grey surface, the dull glint of money hidden just beneath its weather beaten exterior.

They landed with less grace than usual as Trudy fought against the buffeting crosswind, eventually kissing the ground with her skids and powering down the rotors. Onozuki deployed rapidly, rifle scanning and at the ready. Grace paid him little attention, collecting her kit and leading Josh and N'deh towards the cliff edge.

"Over there," Grace said, directing Josh in how to set up the small kit. Looking over the edge of the cliff he could see the purple forested slopes, half a mile below them with bansheerays circling over the treetops. He quickly retreated.

Completing the rudimentary task Grace had set him, Josh walked back towards the Samson, mist closing in around them on the narrow out cropping. As the visibility reduced to just a few metres Josh suddenly found himself alone, only the shadow of the Samson visible in the gloom. Without warning a wall of slimy ropes emerged from the mist, suspended from an unseen source above. The thin tendrils dragged across the ground with a faint swish, their translucent shafts all but invisible. Josh tried to moved but it was too late. As the first tendril made contact he felt an electric charge surge through his body. The tentacle instantly wrapped around his arm, pulling him in closer as others latched on, curling to envelop his entire body.

Josh shouted between breaths, his body writing from the continual shocks. Onozukhi raised his rifle, firing into the mist above Josh's head before Grace hastily slapped the gun away with an angry cry.

N'deh burst forth from the mist, pulling a richly decorated machete from his waist. As the tentacles pulled Josh further and further from help he looked at the approaching cliff edge and felt his stomach clench. There was no way N'deh would reach him in time, despite his best effort.

As his feet left the safety of solid ground Josh found himself suspended only by the tentacles, still pulsing rhythmically with electricity. N'deh slid to a halt at the cliff edge, throwing his machete towards Josh. He nearly followed himself before Grace grabbed his outstretched hand, pulling him back towards safety as they watched Josh float away into the clouds.

"Trudy, get us in the air now!" Grace shouted, rushing towards the waiting Samson.

As he drifted further away from the mountain the clouds parted and Josh could finally see what it was that had ensnared him. A huge canopy floated above him, glistening in the sunlight like a jellyfish. A giant bell easily 15 metres across supported the body of the creature, its transparent flesh containing a naturally produced reservoir of hydrogen gas that provided the things lift.

A chain of tendrils descended from around a central mouth, each reaching 30 metres in length but now slowly retracting towards the inevitable opening to the digestive system. Even as Josh watched more of the things appeared from the mist on all sides, their bells pulsing to guide them in towards the kill.

The creatures idea of hunting was very simple; they simply drifted in the wind, sweeping their tentacles across the mountain plateaus in the hope of ensnaring prey, paralysing it with a vicious zap before brining it close enough to eat.

In the Samson, Grace and the others searched frantically for their missing man. They saw the fleet of gas-bags ahead, a solitary figure moving awkwardly below as if hanging by invisible thread. Onozuki cocked the door gun, training it on the bulbous sacs before Grace was once again forced to tell him to stop.

"They're X. Medusa gigans," she warned. "The sac is full of hydrogen, if you shoot it they'll go up like the Hindeburg and take Josh with them."

"Well what are we supposed to do then?" he asked irritably.

Grace didn't have an answer, only able to watch the hapless marine jerk and convulse in the air.

Josh hacked wildly at the tentacles with the machete, their rubbery surface tough and hard to cut despite his frantic efforts. A group of circling bansheerays, drawn by his distress swooped in and began to attack, diving beneath the tentacles to snap at him with distensible jaws full of dagger like teeth.

Josh swung at the first one, slashing it across the face and forcing it to alter course. The jaws of another snapped inches from his leg before receiving a solid chop across its shoulder. It fluttered off in a descending spiral, one wing hacked open and unworkable. Even as he watched some of the other bansheerays followed it down, ripping into the still living creature with no mercy.

Trudy guided the Samson closer to the swarm of floating creatures to help ward off other predators before suddenly the small craft bucked wildly against her controls, dropping like a stone in the air before she could wrestle it back. A great shadow passed over the cockpit, the huge sweeping creature casting it following a moment later.

"Oh shit," Grace said, looking at N'deh who could only stare in horror as the beast turned back towards them, silhouetted against the sky.

"What the hell was that?!" Onozuki shouted, holding on for dear life as the Samson pitched and turned to avoid the attacker.

"A Great Leonopteryx," Grace said, "the apex air predator. It must think we're encroaching on its territory, it's going to knock us out of the sky to prove its dominance."

"Not if I can help it," Trudy said, taking evasive action.

As they watched the huge beast soared into the sky with unbelievable speed, before being lost in the bright sun. It's scarlet body was striped with yellow and black, with a brilliant midnight blue head filled with pointy teeth. It normally fed on bansheerays, munching on them like salted peanuts. It was feared by every creature that flew in the sky, even the medusa appeared on its menu when food was in short supply. The large head featured two sets of eyes, one designed specifically to track in the IR spectrum to help it hunt all the better.

Everyone in the Samson looked out as far as they could, trying to work out where it had gone.

"Dive!" Grace shouted, watching it vanish from view and already knowing what was coming next.

The Samson pitched nose down, rotors tilting to give it a boost of speed. Behind them the Leonopteryx reached the peak of its flight before angling downwards and giving chase, wings folded flat against its body as it hit terminal velocity in seconds. Trudy twitched the craft left, then right, trying to shake the pursuing predator with no luck.

Josh saw the Samson vanish behind the flank of Candy mountain, watching his only hope disapearing with it. He began attacking the tentacles enshrouding him like a man possessed, the pulsing sphincter of a mouse getting closer with each passing moment. The tentacles finally began to sever under his brutal assault, violet blood spraying across his face as he only swung harder with the machete.

As the gas bag overhead entered his range he began slicing at it, the gas within streaming out like a released balloon along with a fine mist of blood. The creature made a high pitched scream as if a kettle were boiling before it began to descend, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed. Below him the forest grew larger and larger.

"Oh shit."

----

The great leonopteryx outmanoeuvred the Samson with graceful ease, slamming into it with a bone jarring crash that sent it spinning wildly before Trudy could regain the horizon just above the treetops. The giant bird took flight, clutching a piece of the engine cowl between its talons before discarding the odd tasting meal.

Smoke began to fill the cockpit as Trudy fought against the yoke, straining to keep them from hitting the larger tree trunks as they crashed through the canopy. They burst through into a clearing, shearing off an engine before sailing into the ground with a giant squelch. They'd landed in the midst of an area of volcanic springs, the terraced pools of mud bubbling with steam from below in places. The limp craft came to rest in the shallow depression, everyone within shaken but physically okay beyond a few bloody noses and bashed knees.

Onozuki jumped out into the mud, his face a mask of rage as he slogged towards the rocky higher ground. Running up a rise he screamed at the retreating leonopteryx, a crimson kite banking away from the downed vessel. He opened fire wildly with his rifle, rounds tearing through the sky but falling far short of the aerial attacker. Grace called out to him as he left the Samson, her voice lost amidst the thunder crack of his weapon.

A shadow passed over her, growing to an enormous size as it rushed towards the lone trooper, still firing obliviously in the other direction. As he saw the rippling shadow fall around him, Onozuki turned to stare death in the face. A second leonopteryx snatched him bodily from the rise, helmet and gun falling to plop into the mud near Grace as he was whisked away. His terrified shriek echoed across the landscape until that too become too faint to make out.

"I tried to tell him they always hunt in pairs," Grace said solemnly.

Trudy kicked open the door to her battered baby, angrily pulling off her throat mike before hopping down into the mud below.

"Hell's Gate say they can't send an evac crew for a couple of hours as everything's already committed. And Quaritch won't send a gunship to pick up civilians."

"Prick," Grace murmured, knowing the Colonel was hoping they'd all be dead before help arrived.

Picking up Onozuki's rifle Grace checked the magazine before turning to face Trudy and N'deh who had stood silently during the entire incident.

"Stay in the ship," Grace said, speaking to Trudy. "They'll pick you up before it's dark."

"And what about you Doc?" the pilot asked, listening to the calls from the forest and wishing she could be flying over all of this instead of stuck in the middle.

"Josh is out there, I'm going to find him." Before something else does Grace neglected to mention.

----

Josh could feel the familiar wind whipping against his face but this time he didn't have the safety of a Samson around him. The medusa still held him in its bleeding tentacles, the bag of gas nearly empty now as they began to crash through the purple branches of the upper canopy.

He jerked to a stop as suddenly as he had been attacked, the wind knocked out of him at the jolt. His machete slipped out of his grasp, clattering down into the forest below. He was still at least ten meters above the ground, with only the dying tentacles supporting his weight.

Even as he thought to his good fortune the medusa finally gave up its fight, the last puff of gas escaping from its punctured sac. Josh felt the tentacles go limp about his body, their slimy surface too slick for him to keep hold of. He clutched at a bunch of tendrils, using the greasy rope to at least control his descent. They ran out two meters above the ground, causing him to crash the final few feet and land unceremoniously on his butt.

Josh wasted no time, combat training kicking into overdrive as he found himself alone in enemy territory. Rolling out from under the medusa he looked up at it, impaled upon the branches of a particularly thick tree. It hung like a tattered parachute, lifeless form unmoving. Josh guessed it wouldn't be long before something came looking for an easy, if unappetising meal and he didn't want to be desert.

Grabbing the fallen machete, Josh stood and surveyed the gloomy forest around him. He was completely alone, miles from nowhere with no idea which way was home. He turned quickly, deciding to walk towards the setting sun as if he knew where was going.

The air before his face suddenly vanished, the striking jaws of a snake-tree snapping shut before him. Josh jumped back quickly as several of the other heads followed suit, lunging forwards. He stood panting, just out of range of the hydra heads before smirking despite himself.

"This place is like a goddamned Roadrunner cartoon," he said to the forest, watching the snake-tree return to its docile state and blend in perfectly with the surrounding trees.

Josh tried to move quietly through the bush, as Grace had shown him but the constant insect bites and his ensuing slaps weren't helping. Eventually spotting one of the plants whose sap kept the blighters away he chopped at it carefully, smearing the goo on his skin and feeling the cool rush of relief.

His actions had drawn the attention of one forest dweller however. A young Na'vi watched the avatar from behind a curtain of leaves, her piercing gaze studying the curious creature. Without so much as disturbing a leaf she moved on.

Josh knew he was entering a state of panic, that he had to calm down but he couldn't bring himself to relax his grip on the machete. Every shriek, chirp or grunt caused him to whirl, holding his breath as if the beasts couldn't just smell the fear pouring from the skin.

He felt as if he were walking for miles, only catching glimpses of the sun every now and then as it descended as the day wore on. Emerging into a clearing Josh took a moment to rest on a log, pulling thorny leaves from his bare feet. Without warning the jungle to his side seemed to explode in a burst of splintered wood and flying leaves. A bull hammerhead titanothere emerged into the clearing ahead of Josh, its baleful eyes locking on to him in an instant. Josh stood frozen, wondering how this day could get any worse.

As if reading his mind the titanothere bellowed, lowering its ten foot wide sledgehammer of a head and charging towards him. Josh felt the ground shake, the futility of the situation rising up within him until he could take no more.

In sheer desperation Josh rushed towards the stampeding beast, screaming at the tops of his lungs with arms spread wide. The titanothere halted its charge abruptly, an oversized bleat escaping it as it regarded the odd display.

Josh felt his spirits soar as he watched the titanothere begin to back away from him. His gambit had worked. Pulling a face at the retreating animal he was too giddy to notice the shadow rising from the bowl of a tree behind him. Josh shouted boo! after the titanothere, laughing as it wheeled around, trumpeting in fear before thundering off down the trail.

With an earsplitting snarl Josh found his hopes dashed. Turning around slowly he came face to face with the apex land predator of Pandora, referred to by the humans as a manticore while the Na'vi's word seemed to fit much better; Palulukan, Dry Mouth Bringer of Fear.

The manticore was easily the size of a tractor trailer, a jet black six-limbed panther from Hell that had no natural predator on Pandora before humans had come along. Looking like a beast from tales of ancient monsters, it could eat a T-rex for breakfast and still be hungry enough for desert.

The skin glinted in the sunlight like obsidian polished leather, with thin stripes of yellow and scarlet running across to highlight the powerful muscles rippling beneath. Its head was all mouth, razor sharp teeth visible beneath snarling lips. An array of sensory quills stood up prominently from behind the head, quivering this close to its prey.

As Josh watched, the manticore leaped into the air, seven tonnes of majestic beast landing between him and the titanothere. From behind it looked even more terrifying, a great barbed tail arching over its back to end in a scythe-like venomous stinger that swayed with its motion, the foot long barb caught in the shafts of light from above. The four powerful legs allowed it to move agilely in the thick undergrowth while a second smaller set of forearms itched to be used, folded against the chest that rose from the body like a praying mantis.

The titanothere had turned at the sound of its landing, already running at a full gallop but putting on an extra burst of speed to escape the predator. Josh realised stupidly he had never stopped the hammerheads' charge before, it had caught wind of the manticore's scent and taken flight rather than stay and fight. And with good reason.

In half a dozen powerful strides the manticore had run down the hammerhead, leaping atop its shoulders and seizing the larger animal with its powerful front limbs. The titanothere bucked wildly, trying in vain to dislodge its rider.

Josh watched in horrified rapture as the great stinger of the manticore shot down, burying into the thinner hide between the beast's armoured neck plates before contracting to disgorge the neurotoxin it carried into the hammerhead's bloodstream in a single burst. The titanothere shuddered almost instantly, toppling to the ground with an almighty crash. The manticore wasted no time, ripping into its fresh prey with massive jaws, nine inch fangs distending from its mouth to aid in the process.

Josh backed away slowly, hoping beyond hope that he remained invisible or that the manticore had had its fill. Slipping behind a tall bush he turned and ran like a bat out of hell, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and whatever else was hunting out here.

----

Josh hacked at the sapling he had cut down, one eye constantly scanning around him as the last light of day faded. Fashioning a rudimentary spear he hefted the crude weapon, testing its weight and balance. His heart still beat from the earlier encounter, the sounds of the forest pushing him towards panic with every passing breath.

Sticking the machete through his belt he stood, holding the spear two-handed in a death grip. This entire place is a minefield, Josh thought to himself, trying his best to remain silent but cringing at every sound his bare feet made.

As he moved onwards a solitary figure watched him from beside a great tree, golden irises like a cats caught in a slash of sunlight. As Josh approached she sniffed at his scent, only her eyes moving to track him. The feral blue face retreated into the vines that encompassed the trees bole, the avatar passing by oblivious to the the danger.

The young Na'vi moved silently as Josh walked on, lithe as cat she climbed towards the upper branches, slender body moving with feline grace. Her long, slender neck rose from powerful shoulders to reveal an elegant face, with high cheekbones dominated by large eyes. Traditional tribal jewellery hung upon a thin yet muscular form to cover nubile breasts. To a male of either species she appeared as a statuesque vision of womanhood.

Watching the dreamwalker walk away she knew he could not survive the night, Eywa would see to it.

----

Trudy climbed into the waiting Samson, glad to be off the ground even if another pilot was at the helm. Thumbing her throat mike she got through to Grace, no doubt several miles into the jungle by now.

"Pickup's here Doc, you might want to head back."

"I'll find my own way back," Grace's voice echoed through the comm.

"It's getting dark, the Colonel doesn't like anyone out after dusk, you know that."

"And that includes Josh. N'deh is going to find us lodgings for the night Trudy, I'll be fine."

"I hear ya' Doc. Good luck."

As the Samson rose swiftly from the muddy ground and banked towards Hell's Gate Grace watched them through gaps in the high canopy.

"How much further?" she asked N'deh.

"We are near."

"Come on then," Grace said, brushing a hand over his shoulder as they set off deeper into the jungle.

----

Josh could feel his pulse rise, the hyena like calls echoing off the trees all around him. This was what it felt like to be hunted, to be stalked like an animal. Black shapes moved through the bushes all around him, a liquid grace amongst the shadows meaning he caught only flashes of pearly white teeth or reflective eyes staring back at him.

Josh saw one of the viperwolves climb a tree running parallel to his course, realised with dread that they were flanking him. Before he could even think about heading it off the creature vanished amongst the shadows, only the alien calls following it. More moved around him now, pairs of eyes flickering flitting in and out of sight.

Josh found what looked to be a game trail, the narrow path opening up to let him run along, the wolves keeping pace easily amongst the bushes and trees. He didn't care that his increased speed was emboldening his pursuers, he just kept on running, sense of fear increasing with each footfall.

One of the creatures came close to his left shoulder, jaws snapping at him before he veered away to where another waited on his opposite side. Around him the forest had come alive with the bioluminescence of the night. Spots and patterns, ghosts and galaxies of blue-green light danced before his eyes but were lost in his blind panic.

The psychotic laughing barks of the viperwolves became more intense as they called to each other, preparing for the final attack to stop their preys flight. As they all moved across the ground patches of light flashed beneath their feet so that the bushes to his side seemed to produce a tidal wave of light keeping pace beside him.

Josh felt his senses honed in war call to him, whirling in time to see one of the creatures lunge for his feet. He spun his makeshift spear, whopping it across the head and sending it tumbling against a tree. Another moved in instantly to take its place, receiving the business end of the spear. Yipping in pain it darted past, retreating with fangs bared amongst its brothers.

Josh stopped running, turning slowly in a circle to take stock of his situation. He knew this would be his final stand. He might be able to take out one or two of the viperwolves but they'd overwhelm him in sheer numbers, taking it in turns to nip at him until he couldn't fight back any more.

As he stood his ground the creatures came out of the shadows, circling him like sharks. Hairless, their skin looked almost glossy in the nocturnal light, overlapping plates of leather armour moving effortlessly to cover vulnerable areas. Bands of vermilion and thin lines of iridescent blue helped them blend into the foliage, breaking up their alien outlines so that you couldn't tell where one ended and another began when they ran beside each other.

Bright, intelligent eyes looked out from the earless heads, chitinous neck shields aiding their manic calls that reached a crescendo in the small clearing they now occupied. Josh wasn't as much disturbed by the glass like teeth as he was by their paws that more resembled leathery hands than any pad footed creature on Earth. The viperwolves had thumbs which meant they could easily traverse the higher branches, hunting in three dimensions to thoroughly disorientate their prey.

Josh could count half a dozen that he could see, but they moved too swiftly between shadows for him to be sure. A dozen more could be just out of sight, watching from the darkness.

Josh felt a rush of adrenaline, or whatever the Pandoran equivalent was, course through his veins. His senses sharpened as if a lightning bolt had shot through his nerves in an instant. Fear was replaced with years of military training. He twirled the spear in his hands, adjusting his grip, spreading his feet to lower his centre of gravity.

"You want me? Come on! Come and get some!"

With sharp snarls and a blur of motion the viperwolves answered his challenge, attacking with gusto. Josh struck at the first viperwolf, planting the spear in its chest but the speed of its attack wrenched the weapon from his hands, the injured animal dragging it away bodily.

Without pausing Josh drew his machete, chopping at another viperwolf while a third sunk deep fangs into his wrist. He yelled in pain and fury, slashing it across the face with his machete. The sharp blade cut deeply into its throat, causing it to release its grip on his arm.

Sprinting Josh tried to escape the centre of the circle he had found himself in, attacks coming at him from all sides so that he could never hope to defend himself. A viperwolf, moving close to the ground, jumped out and grabbed his ankle with its powerful fore-hand sending Josh sprawling to the ground. Only honed reflexes caused him to keep hold of the machete, rolling as he landed to see four of the frenzied animals lunging towards him. The alpha male was closest, lips pulled back in an evil grimace to expose the teeth that would be the end of his short avatar life.

With a sudden thunk an arrow burst forth from the lead creatures chest, its anguished howl cut short when it landed with a sodden thud on top of him, its life extinguished. Josh pushed it off hastily, crimson blood mixing with his own to stain the luminous grass. From the mists of the jungle Josh watched a native Na'vi emerge, bow string drawn tight as she loosed another arrow and struck true against another of the pack of viperwolves.

Sliding her grip, the Na'vi swung the bow like a pole, cracking it across the skull of a viperwolf that had attempted to flank her. She grabbed the neck of another, hurling it bodily against a tree. The last viperwolf leaped at her, the blue alien dropping under its weight and rolling with the momentum to emerge on top, a knife in her hand. The blade flashed down, buried to the hilt against the viperwolf's chest, its last whimpers echoing out in the suddenly still forest.

The remaining two viperwolves, stunned by the sudden change in circumstances, retreated into the black woods to lick at their wounds.

Josh stood quickly, amazed to be alive after such a close call. He watched the Na'vi woman move quickly between the bodies, recovering her arrows from the fallen creatures. She wiped the blood from each with a small leaf before slipping them through a small quiver held against the bow.

"I'm Josh," he said, hoping she was one of the Tsumongwi clan, the ones taught by Giese's people how to speak English.

"I know you probably don't understand a word I'm saying," Josh continued, crouching beside her as she whispered words in solemn Na'vi, hands resting atop one of the dead viperwolves. "But thank you."

She turned to look at him suddenly, anger flashing behind her eyes, an emotion that transcended a million miles and countless cultural barriers.

"You do not thank you for this," she said, the halting English words unnatural on her tongue. "This is sad, very sad only. All this is your fault, they did not need to die."

"I'm sorry," Josh said, holding out his hands defensively. "They attacked me, what was I supposed to do, let them kill my ass?"

The Na'vi shook her head, the arrogance of the Sky Person further enraging her.

"You are like a baby, making noise, don't know what to do."

She touched the teeth of the viperwolf respectfully, using its blood to daub a line beneath each of her eyes as N'deh had done. She asked for forgiveness for taking the creatures life, asked it to forgive the stupid alien man.

Josh stood impatiently, angry at being told he was at fault for being attacked. As the woman rose he picked up his own machete, returning the weapon to his belt.

"So what should I have done?" he asked, watching her.

Without speaking the woman walked towards one of the smaller bushes, breaking off a small tubular structure that grew amidst the leaves. Snapping it in half she offered him the sap that oozed from within.

"This smell, it is like_ Lenay'ga_. Rub it on your face and it scares them away. They think you are dart. They do not attack."

Josh took the small tube, hastily daubing the paste on his face as instructed.

"Thank you," he said softly. "So, what's your name?"

The woman looked at him, seeing this strange alien so unlike any of the other dreamwalkers and wondering if she could trust him as her people had once done before.

"I am Zuleika Te Kaha Polenoma. Zuleika," she added with a small smile, seeing Josh's face struggle to comprehend the name, like many of his kind.

Without waiting she turned and strode into the forest, leaving Josh standing alone for a heartbeat before he decided she was his best hope if he wanted to survive the night in this hell hole. Sprinting to catch up he found himself enraptured by the beauty of the forest at night now he didn't have to look over his shoulder every five seconds. Every plant and bush seemed to react to his presence to present an ever changing pattern of light and sound.

Zuleika scowled as he caught her up, quickening her pace to keep him trailing behind.

"You should not be here," she said finally, stopping amid a wide branch suspended high above the forest and turning to face Josh. "You alien people do not understand the forest, you do not see. You only cause problems."

"Then why did you help my ass? Why didn't you let your little wolves have a nice meal, if you love them so much more than me? What's the deal?"

Zuleika finally turned to meet his stare, her eyes meeting his own for the first time. She saw the defiance in them that every Sky Person had, the arrogance to think they knew everything about the forest. But something new, a curiosity that she had not seen before.

"Why save you you," she said.

Josh nodded, stepping closer to her, trying to get her to meet his gaze.

"Because you are brave," she finally said, placing a hand against his chest.

Josh grinned at the complement causing her to scowl and turn away again.

"But you are ignorant as a child," she spat angrily.

"Teach me, then," Josh said, his words sincere.

Zuleika returned her gaze to him once more, looking at his odd features. Josh let her watch him as he took in every detail of her own body, the intricate braiding of her hair, the glittering beads that adorned her skin. Even the luminous spots on her skin that seemed to shift as she spoke to him.

"You don't want to leave me out here alone to harm more animals," he continued honestly. "I'm a menace. I need to be taught what to do."

"You aliens do not see. Never see," Zuleika said, frustrated at his persistence.

"Teach me to see."

"No one can teach to see."

Josh rubbed idly at his arm, the bite marks letting blood drip freely. Zuleika grabbed at his wrist, hissing angrily at such a fools mistake.

"You will attract more if you do not stop the bleeding," she said impatiently, binding the wound with a simple dressing made from a wide leaf and simple twine. The natural concoction served to stem the blood loss and also provide small relief from the pain. Josh never stopped asking her questions as she worked, testing her patience.

As they walked on, she taught him only one lesson. Silence. He tried to mimic how she moved, light footsteps that caused the grass to flash for only an instant before fading compared to his heavy footfalls that lit up a circle a meter wide. She giggled good naturedly as she watched him struggle, soft feet unused to such long-lasting abuse.

The two moons visible against the backdrop of Polythemus provided more than enough light for their cat-like eyes, the natural bioluminescence of the night making up the rest. Josh watched a ghostbird sail through the trees above them, its glowing transparent membrane looking as delicate as a blown-glass figurine. Its quiet song was eerie, seeming to flow from the sky itself in a melodic symphony with the other calls.

Around them points of light drifted through the trees, like fireflies back on Earth when such things could still survive in the natural environment. A couple of them drifted closer to him, revealing themselves to be more like glowing dandelion seeds, about the size of a large butterfly. Waving their silky cilia around they moved gracefully through the night air, seeming to be both random and sentient in their direction.

Crossing a large bed of moss Josh saw a shape move in the trees ahead, the form of a bansheeray quickly approaching them from the gloom. He didn't hesitate, pushing past Zuleika and chapping at the form with his machete. As the dark shadow erupted into a swarm of thousands of small insects that took flight at his attack Zuleika gently lowered his raised arm, stifling a laugh.

"You do not see. Moonwraiths take on shape of bigger animals to protect themselves," she explained, watching the swarm disperse and reform further away from her and the naive alien. "You never see."

They soon emerged into a grove of willow like trees, a fountain of long gossamer tendrils spreading from each central stalk to produce a magical scene. The long tendrils hung like hair, casting a soft light in the darkness. They swung hypnotically in the still night air, moving towards the pair as they passed between the branches.

Zuleika ran the tendrils over her outstretched fingers, murmuring words in her language to them as they touched. Josh could only watch as she talked to the trees, wondering what it was he wasn't "seeing" now.

Turning slightly to look at him, Zuleika smiled before breaking into a loping run. Josh burst forth to follow her, and soon they were running silently through the dappled moonlight together. He could feel the power in his body, the effortlessness with which he could propel himself forwards. It felt as if he were flying.

Looking down he saw the ripples of light exploding from where his feet landed, could feel the cool night air in his air and could smell the rich scent of the Na'vi woman leading him down the rabbit hole.

They passed before a great waterfall, the thundering water running over a riverbed that seemed to glow from a million different sources beneath its surface. Josh and Zuleika were silhouettes against a garden of blue, cyan and salmon coloured living starbursts. They entered a clearing filled with chest high ferns, and Josh came to a graceful stop beside Zuleika, his body feeling sensations he had never imagined before. He could smell the forest, hear the sounds and at some deep cellular level he knew what they were, how they were all tied together.

Zuleika pointed towards a creature perched on one of the nearby ferns, motioning for him to approach it. Josh did so cautiously, unsure of what trick she could be playing with his ignorance now. As the small lizard saw him approach it reacted with its own defensive mechanism; a long spine that had lain across its back snapped into a circular disc, a bioluminescent fan almost a meter across. The motion lifted the small creature, the body spinning beneath the brightly illuminated wing, carrying it off to safety. As suddenly as it had appeared the wing vanished, the small creature once more an uninteresting lizard happily sitting on a new branch.

Zuleika ran forward with a sharp cry, plunging into a large patch of ferns and sending two dozen of the fan lizards soaring into the air with an explosion of colour. Josh laughed in amazement as he was surrounded by luminous floating disks that span away between the trees. His face was filled with childlike wonder at the scene, seeing such ugly little creatures turn into a magical delight so quickly. It seemed as if the whole planet was that way.

He looked towards Zuleika and saw her smiling too, reflecting his own delight. As his gaze passed over her body he saw the pattern of chromatophores on her skin brighten, their colour changing perceptibly. Looking down he realised his own body was having much the same reaction, but for why he could not fathom. If she knew she held her tongue, enjoying the moment.

As they stood together, laughing in the night, several of the dandelion-seeds seemed to drift towards Josh, idly at first but then with more vigour. They acted with an almost animal determinism soon, encircling the avatar, some briefly alighting on his skin before moving off to be replaced by another. Josh laughed as he watched them, feeling no danger and strengthened by Zuleika's face of wonderment.

Soon he was lit up like a christmas tree, the pulsing mass of willathewisps fluttering across his entire upper torso. Zuleika moved closer to him as they finally took flight, drifting away to be reclaimed by the upper canopy. She placed a hand against his chest, feeling the powerful heart beating beneath.

"The forest has blessed you," she said quietly, grabbing his hand and leading him eagerly onwards.

Josh followed, unsure of where his guide was heading with such ferocity until he saw their destination rise from above the canopy. The Tsumongwi clan lived inside the bases of three of the enormous mangrove-like trees. Cook fires were visible between the pillars of roots as they approached, tall silhouettes moving about them as they drew near.

The clan patriarch and matriarch stood waiting for Zuleika, their ornamental dressings signifying them easily as the clan leaders. Josh stood quietly as Zuleika stepped forwards, making the greeting he'd seen N'deh use before. She spoke quickly, the alien words lost against Josh's ears as he tried to gauge their reaction. He'd never seen a Na'vi talk to another Na'vi, it seemed as if they sung more than spoke, with lots of hand gestures to accentuate the important points of their words.

Josh could only watch the eloquence with which Zuleika spoke. Her jointless fingers were hypnotic as she explained herself quickly. Finally she finished and turned back to face Josh.

"This is Olo'eyktan and Tsahik," she explained, "my father and mother."

Josh felt a lump rise in his throat. Her parents were the clan leaders? The matriarch, Mo'at Pohatsua, examined Josh closely, running a hand through his queue and tail before inspecting the viperwolf bite on his arm and the wrappings around it. She turned quickly and conversed briefly with her mate, Mato'a Te Kaha Nahgoitewa.

The older Na'vi stepped forwards, gripping Josh tightly on the shoulder. He spoke quickly, looking into the dreamwalkers eyes as he did so. Zuleika translated quickly for him by his side, relief evident in her words.

"They invite you for evening meal. It is great honour."

"Erm, thanks?" Josh replied weekly, Zuleika relaying his words.

Mato'a clapped Josh on the back, nearly sending him crashing to his feet before hastily ushering him into the shadow of the great tree.

"They're your parents?" Josh asked Zuleika quietly as they walked, leaning close to her ear.

She grinned shyly, not meeting his gaze.

"Yes, I am to be Tsahik one day. That is why they allow you to come, Sky People are not allowed here normally but I told them of Eywa's blessing."

As they entered the centre of the tree Josh stared in amazement at its vaulted ceiling, lost amidst the dancing shadows from the fires below. It felt like a living cathedral, flying buttresses of living wood ascending towards the heavens and everywhere he looked people enjoying their peaceful lives in this quiet evening. And it seemed they all took an interest in him in turn.

Mothers cradled their young babies against their chest, old ladies sat cross legged weaving intricate patterns in fabric. And the young hunters, bows slung across their backs, stood with their arms crossed watching the newcomer.

"Olo'eyktan is clan leader, he leads the _Talioang_ hunts in the wet season and also the making of new cloth, pottery. Tsahik is life mate and equal to Olo'eyktan and all Tsumongwi, she interprets the will of Eywa and guides our people," Zuleika explained as they walked.

"Together they keep Tsumongwi in balance with Na'at. They say when we must move so forest can heal from our dwelling, and where we must move to for the best hunts."

As the group passed through a large gap into the central eating area a young male pushed past, knocking shoulders with Josh in the process and flashing sharp canines at him. Zuleika pushed the young male away with an exasperated sigh, breaking up the brief interruption.

"That is Tsu Te Rongloa," she said. "It mean Eats the Heart. He is to be Olo'eyktan."

"He doesn't seem to like me," Josh said.

"Tsu Te does not like any Sky Person."

As they entered the warmth of the central fire pit Josh found his gaze suddenly pulled towards an altogether unexpected sight. Grace sat next to N'deh on the ground, happily eating whatever it was she held in a crude bowl. She waved jauntily as he approached, grinning and licking her fingers clean.

"It's nice to among old friends again," Grace said, enjoying the company that had grown around the pair of avatars.

"What? How?" Josh stammered as he sat down by her, his clothes a bedraggled mess compared to Grace who looked like she'd been for little more than a stroll in the woods.

"They came to us in the forest while we were looking for you, Zuleika said she had found you," Grace said between bites.

Josh accepted his own bowl of food, a mix of cooked fish and hexapede meat. Taking a small bite he found the taste much better than anything served in the commissary back at Hell's Gate. He dug in voraciously, savouring every bite.

"But how?" he asked Grace while waiting for a second helping. "It's not like Zuleika had a phone to radio it in."

Grace flashed her usual knowing grin, leaving his question unanswered. Zuleika reached over and offered him a steamed grub from a small plate she held, the bulbous form threatening to make Josh retch at the sight. He didn't want to be rude and tried waving her off but she simply picked one up and placed it in his mouth before he could protest.

Grace laughed as he screwed up his face and bit down. Chewing slowly he found it to be much sweeter than anticipated, the consistency more like shrimp than whatever he'd imagined a bug to taste like. He motioned for another one and Zuleika smiled.

"_Teylu_," she said, offering him another on the plate.

"_Teylu_," Josh said, making a show of remembering the word as he chewed.

Grace grinned at the display, leaning closer to N'deh to whisper something in his ear. The older Na'vi closed his eyes in agreement, placing a long arm around her shoulders.

They sat in peaceful contentment for many more hours, the fires burning low before those assembled decided to bed down for the night. Zuleika led Josh towards a vacant hammock near to her own, slung about inside the mighty tree. He watched Grace and N'deh head towards another section of the tree, watched how Grace seemed to know which direction to head towards without N'deh's guidance, and wondered how many times she'd been out here before.

As he carefully lowered himself into the hammock, staring up at the starry night sky high above, the warmth of the fire curling up from beneath, Josh found himself at peace. It felt... right... here his mind tried to rationalise, as if his body knew it had found its natural habitat.

As he closed his eyes and the dream world fell away, Josh couldn't help but think to all that he had seen in the day. And that he wouldn't give it up for anything now.

"The greatest danger is that you may come to love it too much." The words echoed in his ears.


	7. Target Practice

A/N: My apologies for the lack of updates, it's not for any excuse you won't have read on FFN a million times before so I'll just leave it at that. Also, this chapter is much shorter than my recent set purely because I've just written it tonight and want to get it out to you guys (and gals) as soon as possible. Finally, I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed, especially Xerxes who's been very helpful. Without further ado, here is Chapter 7.

----

The shack felt as alien as the jungles beyond the toughened glass windows. The heavy drone of the generator, the clicks and whirs of various pieces of equipment, even the quiet ministrations of Norm as he checked the link statuses as the two drivers woke from their physical comas combined to form a symphony that could still not drown out the sounds from their environment.

The two links chairs glowed brightly in the dim lighting, the cyan iridescence of the forest shining through the panoramic windows to provide a soft backlight to the harsh digital brightness of a dozen different holographic displays.

Each chair was designed to gently mold to it wearers form over a long enough period of use, but even still the simple act of sitting relatively motionless for hours on end would cause the same kind of pressure sores as a coma patient eventually. As Josh pulled off the head gear he could feel a wave of nausea rush through him, a lightheadedness that would fade once he started moving again.

Rubbing at tired eyes with the palms of his hands, Josh pushed the weariness away as he tried to orientate himself. Sixteen hours, the red line for remote operations. He could see now why the limit had been put in place, any longer and he doubted a body would have the energy left to rise from its slumber, let alone consume the food necessary to undergo another stint in the chair. He unceremoniously heaved himself from one chair to another, his trusty wheelchair ever present beside the link console.

"Gawd!! What a day."

Josh turned in his chair to watch Shipley rise unsteadily from her own seat, stretching out her long arms and rubbing at her numbed arse to work the blood flow back into it. She cracked her neck, as if limbering up for a race.

"I need to get some rack. I recommend you do the same. Village life starts early."

Brushing past Josh she crashed down onto her bunk with a mighty groan, not even removing her clothes as she sank into the standard issue mattress. Josh sat quietly in his chair, thinking she'd already drifted off before she spoke to him once more, eyes still closed as she approached the precipice of sleep.

"You did good today, Josh. Really good. I'm proud of you."

Before he could reply she had shifted position, her breathing settling into a steady rhythm and was finally consumed by sleep. Josh couldn't even begin to comprehend the day he'd just had, all that he had been through. More worrying though was the dawning gap between his duties as a soldier, even if he was retired, and the new people he had found himself amongst.

This wasn't supposed to be an easy assignment. He'd known that coming out here. The RDA executives had said as much, detailing all the training his brother had had to endure in the years since he was hand-picked to be a part of the Avatar Program. He was going not in place of his deceased sibling but rather as an escort, an extra jarhead escort detail to the science crews. Carry a few boxes, press a few buttons, shoot a few bugs. A standard op for someone of his calibre.

Pulling himself out of his wheelchair and onto the bottom bunk he couldn't help but feel his muscles already atrophying. The lower gravity, lack of exercise or nutritional intake, they all conspired to rob him of his once athletic build. That and one piece of shrapnel he thought bitterly. Always a marine at heart. This wouldn't stop him from his duties. It couldn't.

Lying back on the rough bedding Josh stared up at the lattice work of metal braces above him. There wasn't any smoke curling up around him, no warmth from a dozen fires nor the company of others singing softly to their loved ones. Just him and a few others, stuck a billion miles away from home, lying in a cold metal room on an uncomfortable rack.

Grace snored particularly loudly at that moment, pulling Josh back from his reverie and making him aware of just how tired his body was.

"Night Tom," he whispered quietly.

----

"You knew this was going to happen eventually."

Josh rolled his head to the side, looking through sleepy eyes at the morning sunlight streaming into the shack. Beyond he could see the faint shadows of several banshees, enjoying the early dawn as they circled amongst the thermals rising from the forest far beneath.

"I don't care Brantley, he can't keep on threatening to shut us down like this. Selfridge will stop him."

Turning his gaze closer Josh saw Shipley sat before one of the holographic terminals, Doctor Giese's face staring back at her from the screen. He wore his typical pinched expression, as if he had been up all night singlehandedly waging a political war and deserved the respect of every scientist on the planet for saving their jobs.

"This comes from Selfridge himself."

Grace sat back from the terminal, clenching her hands into fists.

"He won't," she said flatly, in denial.

"He has. He's cut off your work for good. The official reason being bandied about is that they can't spare another bird to run the sorties every day. And then Quaritch is pissed off about losing yet another man."

"That was his own damn fault!" Shipley interjected angrily.

"Regardless," Giese said, waving a hand dismissively in front of the camera, "the axe has come down. You're being called back to base on the next flight out."

"Listen Brantley, you can tell Selfridge to forget about the samples from the mountains, we're on to something bigger here. We've made it into the Tsumongwi village, you of all people know what that means. Josh has even made friends with the daughter of the village Patriarch, it's a breakthrough the likes of which we haven't seen in years."

"Unless you can put a price tag on the side Selfridge isn't going to care one iota about another bunch of natives Grace, you know it as well as I do."

"Fine, tell him to keep his Samsons. We can hike it, if that is the official reason he'll either have to show his hand or find another excuse."

"Have it your way," Giese said, already typing up an internal message to send to Selfridge. "I'll deal with management and Sec Force, you just keep your people safe out there."

Grace closed the comm channel and swivelled on the small chair to catch Josh's eyes on her before he had time to close them. Grabbing a nearly-fresh coffee she rolled over and handed it to him, eyes neither worried nor angry at the conversation and his eavesdropping. He was wrapped up in this as much as she was, more so in fact she felt.

"Let's go amigo. Time to take flesh and walk the earth."

Within moments Josh found himself waking up once more, only this time the shafts of light filtering down on his rested form illuminated the cathedral like interior of the Na'vi peoples Hometree. High above the many hammocks, stingbats twinkled between the various shafts of light like diamonds in the early morning rays.

Grace stood waiting on the thick branch beside him, enjoying the sweet smells permeating the air already. She snapped her fingers impatiently as Josh dislodged himself from the hammock and clambered onto the thick branch ungainly.

They walked together through the hustle and bustle of everyday, descending from the upper branches to join the main throng clustered around the various centres of activity. Young children played several various games, some Josh recognised of a human origin and wondered just how much of a mark they had made on the people. Many Na'vi were already sat around cooking areas, preparing the days meals before the warriors left for their requisite hunts. Still others attended to a myriad other tasks, cleaning fish, washing what little clothing the typical Na'vi wore. It was a picturesque sight, as if a snapshot from Earth's history had been filtered through a cyan and purple lens.

They found Mo'at amongst one of the smaller groups, her back to them as she treated a young child who had managed to cut his arm deeply from shoulder to elbow. He didn't cry as the Tsahik applied a gloopy paste against the skin, her soothing words doing as much as the anaesthetic to put the boys mind at rest. He looked up sharply as the two dreamwalkers approached, his gaze one of childlike curiosity and wonderment.

"You are seeking Zuleika," Mo'at said as she finished tending to the boy, wiping her hands on a large leaf, her back still to them but her words carried loudly enough for them both to hear.

Josh caught himself before he said anything stupid, he knew from experience it was better to keep his mouth shut. The elder Na'vi set down a bowl she had been using and stood before Grace and Josh. She seemed to gaze through him before finally pointing a long finger towards the distant sound of rushing water.

"You will find her amongst the stones of the river."

Josh and Grace turned to leave quickly, thanking the tsahik for her help. Before they could even begin to move however the older woman's hand shot out and curled around Grace's arm.

"I would like to speak with you Graceshipley, we have much to discuss."

Josh gave Grace a quick look to say he was okay with proceeding on his own, backing away from them both with hands outstretched.

"What's the worst that could happen," he joked before stepping on the tail of a young Na'vi woman who had been sitting quietly. The disturbed female angrily turned and smacked his shin with the flat of a knife, causing Josh to yelp in pain. She snorted in derision before returning to her task, leaving Josh to hobble towards the riverbank.

"I wonder how it is he can even walk amongst his own clan without causing such commotion," Mo'at said as Josh moved deeper into the bush. Her eyes followed the way he walked with a spring to each step, his raw feet becoming more accustomed to their lack of protection that all Sky People seemed to require in their fragile forms.

"He can't walk," Grace said quietly to the tsahik when Josh was out of ear shot.

"I fear I misunderstood your words," Mo'at said, her left ear ticking slightly to emphasise her point.

Grace sat beside the older Na'vi as she returned to her bowl, using a pestle to grind a magenta flower into a fine paste. Grace found herself watching always, never participating, never truly accepted into the clan. Not like Josh had the opportunity to be now.

"Josh's human body was injured in a war back on our home planet. His spine was damaged, he can't move his legs."

Mo'at sat motionless for a long while, obviously trying to rationalise such information in her mind. A warrior who could not fight?

"Then how does he survive? If a warrior is injured, Eywa will reclaim them so that others may be strong."

"Humans have a different mentality. We take care of our own regardless, it doesn't matter if they're hurt and can't actively contribute to society anymore."

"You must have many to care for on your world Graceshipley."

"We do. Too many sometimes."

----

Zuleika stood like a statue, her body poised atop a large black rock. Behind her the thundering crash of water from a large fall created a pool in which all manner of creatures swam idly, their patterns seemingly chaotic and without purpose. She waited with infinite patience, only her eyes moving to track the tiniest motions in the water beneath her.

Josh emerged from the nearby trees to her back, freezing as he saw the sight of the young Na'vi holding a spear above the waters surface. He watched her, studying every detail in the early morning light now he didn't have to worry about saving his ass from god knows what.

The river wasn't deep, maybe a metre or two at most with a steady flow. A chain of rocks provided a perfect vantage point from which to hunt, the surfaces wet and glistening in the dawn light. Josh moved closer quietly, the purple grass caressing his thighs as he approached the huntress. Zuleika stood motionless, as if she were made of the same stone on which she stood. Josh found he couldn't help but admire the athletic form, the body that wasn't proportioned quite the same as a human but seemed perfect even so.

With a silent thrust the spear shot into the water, the tip driving straight. Zuleika followed it in a moment later, clutching the shaft to retrieve its catch. Holding up a good sized fish she turned and grinned at Josh, his noisy entrance almost having cost her the catch despite her experience. She would have to change that.

She waded through the waist-deep water, the droplets clinging to her form as if a swimsuit model back on Earth. She placed the fish on a leaf spread on the ground, carefully pulling out the spear before handing it to Josh.

"You try."

Josh took the long shaft and looked at her, head cocked to one side. Zuleika flicked her hair, shaking the last droplets of water loose. She wore only a loose loincloth around her waist, a decorative necklace covering her upper chest. Josh found his gaze wandering and quickly flicked his eyes away. Zuleika laughed playfully, tugging at the khaki attire that all avatars wore.

"Sky People always wear too much, afraid to let Eywa's beauty touch their skin. This too will change but first, you must learn to hunt."

Pointing a stern finger out towards the rock, Josh took the hint and waded into the stream, clambering up onto the platform Zuleika had vacated. Holding the spear tip just above the waters surface, he watched the small fish dart in and around the river bed. Every time he twisted to track one it would dart away from the motion, causing him to become more and more irritated.

Soon he became impatient and struck down with the spear at a particularly large fish but only served to lose his balance and splash clumsily into the water. Rising quickly he snatched at the spear before it could float off, angrily wiping beads of water from face. Zuleika, enjoying the show from the river bank, had to turn away from the display, eyes watering from laughter. Josh turned to stare angrily at her, not used to failing so badly at what had at first sight appeared to be such an easy task.

Rising from the soft grass Zuleika slipped through the water to stand beside Josh, gently gripping his wrist in her hand to guide him. Josh felt her breath against him, the cool water only serving to heighten the contact between them. She stood behind him, their bodies becoming a motionless stone so that the fish began to venture closer and closer.

"You must See your prey," Zuleika whispered, her calmness flowing through the pair.

"Now."

Josh drove the spear down with all the force he could muster, the over-developed musculature of the avatar body plunging the spear through the water to skewer the fish beneath. He raised the spear, joyfully showing off his catch; a fish about four inches long squirmed on the end of the tip before finally going limp. Zuleika moved back towards shore quickly, leaving Josh to enjoy the delight of his first catch.

"Anybody can hit the big ones," she laughed playfully.

Josh shook himself dry as he followed the young woman, still grinning from his small victory. As they basked in the early morning rays of sunlight, the bansheerays circling high overhead, Josh heard the peace disturbed by the arrival of two direhorses, their riders sitting proudly.

They guided the animals smoothly, with no reins or bridles as would be expected. Only a woven grass surcingle encircled the animal's chests. The two riders dismounted quickly, approaching Josh and Zuleika.

"This is Tsu Te," Zuleika announced as the pair drew closer, motioning at the nearer of the two warriors. "And Tri Coochyestewa."

"Gezundheit. Pleased to meet ya," Josh said, holding out a hand from his relaxed position on the ground.

"When are you going away?" Tsu Te demanded.

"Direct. I like that. It's fresh," Josh said, rising beside Zuleika so he stood eye to eye with the newcomers.

"Actually, I hoped to stay awhile. Pick up a few hunting tips from Zuleika."

Tsu Te stepped forwards quickly, hand slipping down towards the ceremonial dagger that hung against his hip. Zuleika moved faster, placing herself between the pair of males and placing a calming hand against Tsu Te's chest.

"Calm," she spoke in their own language, looking into Tsu Te's eyes. "Mother has asked that I teach the alien the ways of Eywa, to see if his kind can be made to See."

Josh watched Tsu Te snort in derision, unable to follow the conversation but catching the gist of it well enough.

"A rock Sees more," he said to Zuleika quickly, turning to stare into Josh's eyes. "You will never be one of us."

With a flip of his head Tsu Te caught the end of his queue in one hand, returning to his direhorse. Josh watched amazed as he then brought one of the moth-like antennae of the direhorse towards the nerves protruding from the end of his own queue, the two ends inching towards each other. The hair suddenly came to life, each feather-life fibre entwining and wrapping around one from the opposing link. Tsu Te placed a bare foot into the bottom of the surcingle and vaulted up onto the back of his direhorse with ease. Treating the animal as an extension of himself the young rider turned and headed back into the deep forest, his companion following quickly.

"What? How?" Josh stammered, watching the two riders depart. They could control the horses using their hair, it was insane, like nothing he had ever seen before yet it made perfect sense at an instinctual level.

"It is tsahaylu," Zuleika said, pulling her own queue over her shoulder so the nerve fibres could move freely in the air. "It is when two bodies become one mind."

Josh could only stare in wonder at the sight, wondering what it must be like to feel such a link between his own body and another creatures.

"Come, you still have much to learn," Zuleika said, walking back towards Kelutrel.

----

The arrow flew true. For the first few feet. The wooden shaft fell harmlessly to the ground amongst a scattered pile of others that had come up short.

Josh sighed exasperated as he bent down to pick up another one of the finely crafted arrows. The fletchings were made from the hardened petals of a particular flower, their metallic shimmer lending the arrow an almost human projectile appearance. If only he could shoot one like a rifle Josh thought.

Spreading his feet wider, Josh tensioned his shoulders once more. Notching another arrow against the bow string he sighted down the wooden shaft towards the awaiting target in the distance. Josh couldn't help but smile; a crude outline of a person had been daubed against a tree's trunk, the diminutive height clearly supposed to represent a human.

Zuleika swatted at him impetuously as he pulled back his arm, forcing it to the correct angle lest he send another arrow towards the ground. She had persevered with him for the entire morning since they had left the river bank, explaining that learning to hunt was one of the first things any Na'vi had to master and as such he would have to learn as well. The suns had passed their zenith in the sky and already the shadows were beginning to lengthen. Crowds had come and gone to watch the dreamwalker practice, some merely curious, others jeering at each failure until Zuleika would force them to move on.

Josh tried again to change his posture to how Zuleika had shown him but still the weapon felt alien in his hands, so used he was to the familiar cold metal of an M60. The large bow was made of a springy wood and weighed less than an empty assault rifle, the simple design lacking the ornamental flourishes seasoned hunters typically applied to their own bows. Having held it taught for hours on end Josh could feel his shoulder muscles beginning to burn from the continued effort, the toll on his body almost as frustrating as his continued lack of accuracy.

Releasing the thin arrow, Josh watched it sail haphazardly through the air before coming to an abrupt halt, the tip digging into the soft ground. It was the furthest distance he'd made yet, a small victory.

Without pausing Josh slipped another arrow between his fingers, held the bow just as Zuleika had shown him. She made a small snarl behind him, her patience wearing thin after so many failed attempts. She had hoped the dreamwalker would improve with practice and guidance but he seemed his people were just reliant on their own technology.

"You must be strong, here," she said, moving closer and patting his stomach. Breathing in she demonstrated the necessary actions, Josh trying to mimic her as closely as he could. Seeing the dreamwalker once more struggle to comprehend even the most basic instruction Zuleika moved closer still.

"No no, like this," she said, taking control of his wrists to show him the correct posture as she had done earlier in the river. Josh could feel her breath against the nape of his neck, like a soft summer breeze. He turned slowly to watch her face, studying her features as she studied his posture in turn. She glanced sharply, catching his gaze.

He didn't look away, even as she stepped back from him having positioned him as best she could. Keeping the pose he had been set in Josh released his arrow, watching it whistle through the air to bury itself in the bark of the tree, barely a foot away from the head of the target.

Josh whooped in delight, punching the air in celebration. Many of the small children who were watching nearby began to giggle in surprise at the alien action. For her part Zuleika merely closed her eyes in a familiar gesture, glad her charge had finally mastered at least one challenge. It would take much more time for him to be able to effectively wield the bow, but he had taken the first steps and shown he could at least follow instructions if taught forcefully enough.

"Did you see that?" Josh said happily, now bow-less as he followed Zuleika into the inner sanctum of Hometree.

"You learn well."

"Helps when you have a good teacher."

Zuleika turned mid-stride to smile at Josh, her tail playfully twirling behind her. She led him past the firepits where the evening meals were being prepared and Josh looked longingly after them, his stomach grumbling not for the first time.

"Where are we going?" he finally asked as Zuleika passed between stacks of woven baskets.

"You are to be one of the People."

"That was supposed to be the idea," he said, a note of worry creeping into his voice.

"You must look like one."

They had entered the main weavers den, reams of cloth looped between trees. It was used for a myriad of tasks, but right now Zuleika needed only a short length.

"Strip," she commanded, much to Josh's amusement.

"Excuse me?"

"If you with to eat tonight you will wear what all Na'vi wear."

"That?" Josh exclaimed, pointing at the strip of cloth Zuleika held ready. He knew everyone in the village was used to wearing simple garments, but he had just assumed he could continue wearing the regulation uniform provided by the RDA.

"Do you wish to eat with us tonight?" Zuleika asked.

"Yes, but..."

"But nothing Joshsully, you will wear this or you will go hungry."

Josh stood resolutely for the longest time, debating whether he could afford to discard his normal human decencies until his stomach grumbled once more, the sound carrying clearly in the quiet area. Zuleika smiled and held out the cloth.


	8. Four Legs

A/N: Well, another day, another chapter. I seem to be on a bit of a roll seeing as how this is the first free time I've managed to grab in ages. This was probably one of the best chapters to write so far as well, purely because in the scriptment it consists of just a few short paragraphs meaning I was free to extrapolate and play around a bit. I've also added a bit of back story to Josh, call it artistic license. It will be interesting to see how those who have already read the scriptment feel about my interpretation. As always, enjoy reading.

----

The entire tribe was already seated and happily eating around the firepits by the time Josh and Zuleika joined them. There were many pits encircled by a ring of small stones that were used to cook flat breads and other assorted dishes. It seemed different groups tended to congregate towards each other but Josh detected none of the hostility typically present in a human commissary.

Zuleika strode between the various groups, heading towards the largest assembly where her parents were sat with various others. There was no class system at play within the Na'vi, any member of the village was welcome to share a meal with any others and as such groups tended to consist of a different set of faces each night. Josh saw Grace sitting next to N'deh once more, his arm draped across her wide shoulders while she rested her head against his side. She saw him approached and nudged N'deh with an amused smile on her lips.

Josh hurried to keep up with Zuleika but constantly found himself halting to reposition his new clothing. Or lack thereof he thought darkly. The thin loincloth had a nasty habit of riding up and he wondered why anyone would ever decide to wear one over regular trousers. Zuleika had intentionally forced a fast pace back towards the meeting area, providing no rest for Josh. Several of the tribe members made remarks as the pair passed, pointing at the alien dreamwalker who was trying to look like one of them.

Zuleika sat beside her parents, quickly updating them on the newcomers progress. Mo'at seemed pleased but Mato'a frowned at the apparent lack of skill the dreamwalker showed with a bow, his preferred weapon of choice on hunts. As Josh finally sat beside her he glowered towards Grace who had not been able to take her eyes off of him.

"What?" he finally demanded.

"Nothing," she said, keeping a straight face. "It suits you."

"Yeah well, tell that to my shins, every plant on the way here seemed to have a go at stinging me."

"That is because you do not pass through them, you shove, always pushing," Zuleika interjected, passing small clay bowls of food around the assembled group.

Josh took his and poked at the fruit within before Zuleika clipped his ear. It was a new game, something to help him learn. He was not allowed to eat or do something until he could recite the name for it in Na'vi. Spears and bows were easy, but there were so many varieties of fruit he normally ended up taking a wild stab in the dark.

"Ki'ong?" he finally guessed, picking up the small red lump to sniff at it.

"Close, Kxener," Zuleika corrected.

She didn't knock the small fruit from his hand for his mistake so Josh took a tentative bite, the sour taste exploding in his mouth. Zuleika laughed good naturedly at his reaction before passing him more food and repeating the process.

"Graceshipley tells us you were a warrior before you came to us from the Sky," Mo'at said as Josh ate his meal.

"That's right," he confirmed slowly, looking over towards Grace. Her eyes were closed against N'deh's skin but he could see her ears twitching in the firelight.

"Did you fight against your own kind?"

"I followed orders."

"Ah yes, orders. When Sky People first came to us they say they must take from Eywa for their own kind, that they were only 'following orders'."

"It's how Sky People justify the things they do."

"You do not believe in your orders any more?"

"Not since they cost me the use of my legs."

"Ah yes, your s'pine," Mo'at said, elongating the initial s.

"Josh?" Zuleika questioned, unsure of what was being discussed and feeling left out of the loop.

He turned to face her, absentmindedly running a hand against the nook of his lower back, as if he could feel the scar his human body still wore. The wound wasn't with him now, but the memories still were. They deserved to know what Earth was truly like and who better to tell its story.

"When I was on Earth I was a marine, a warrior. I fought in a war, in a jungle but nothing compared to this. There isn't much green left on Earth, and what is is normally owned by some big corporation. A group of rebels had taken control of a small area of bush in Venezuela, tried to stake a claim on it saying their ancestors had lived there generations before. The Consortium had logging rights for the region though, so they ordered the American government to send in a squad to… take it back."

"You mean kill them?" Zuleika said, horrified at the thought of a person killing one of their own kind.

Josh merely sighed, used to such discussions and reactions back in his home city. Everyone always wanted to know why, why couldn't they just leave the rebels to their tiny patch of forest. They didn't understand the land was worth millions to the Consortium, that they'd stop at nothing to get it back. His squad was sent in, they didn't know the history, didn't care about the politics of it all. They were just following orders. That's how everyone justified it. He looked into Zuleika's eyes and found the familiar pain there, reflected back at him.

"Yes. The rebels were dug in deep, they didn't give up without a fight. About a month after operations began the enemy launched a surprise attack during the night on our base of operations. It was a total turkey shoot, our CO was torn to ribbons before the sentries had even clicked off their safeties.

"I took cover and returned fire but it didn't matter, we knew we didn't stand a chance."

The assembled group was deathly quiet as Josh paused, only the crackle of the fire and cheerful voices from the other groups drifting over to them. He hadn't told this story to anyone back on Earth. Not even his brother, yet somehow it felt right to air it here. To make these people understand just what life on Earth had been like for him and his kind.

"There was one guy with me, Tony. We'd gone through basic together, had each others backs for years. I was closer to him than I was to my own brother in a way. Anyway, one rebel lobs an old pineapple grenade right into the foxhole we're taking cover in and we just watch this thing smack down right behind us. Now we don't have a lot of options here, if we jump out of the hole we'll get torn to shreds before we're even clear of the blast radius. So Tony, well, he doesn't even think about it."

Josh set his empty bowl down and picked absentmindedly at the frayed edge of his loincloth. Zuleika rested a gentle and against his arm, her solemn gaze urging him to finish the story.

"Tony jumped on top of me, the crazy bastard laughing about always saving my ass as the grenade went off. He took most of the blast, saved me from the worst of it. A piece of shrapnel tore through his armour, punched clean through his chest before digging into my back, severing my spine. I lay there, my friend bleeding out over me and I couldn't even move.

"Anyway, the rebels turned tail and ran after we called in air support. A week later I woke up in a marine hospital, a big hole blown through the middle of my life."

Grace had opened her eyes to watch Josh tell his story. The notes in his file had merely said he'd been wounded in combat, but it seemed the scars ran much deeper than he had ever let on. Josh stood, thanking the Patriarch and Matriarch for their hospitality quickly before he retreated between the throngs of sitting Na'vi. Zuleika rose swiftly after he left, hurrying to catch up with him before he was consumed by the jungle.

"There is much pain in his heart," Mo'at said quietly, clutching at her chest. "He has taken life from his own kind, it is not Eywa's way."

"He knows that," Grace said, "That's why he's scared you'll reject him."

——

Zuleika found Josh beside the riverbank. He was throwing small rocks across the surface of the water, making them jump several times before they sank beneath the surface. With each skip the surface of the water would fluoresce with a purple blossom, leaving a beautiful trail that slowly dissipated in its wake.

Josh turned as she approached, shaking a handful of loose stones before picking out another one and tumbling it between his blue fingers.

"I'm sorry," he said as she stood next to him, the pin pricks of light on her skin shifting subtly in the pale dusk.

"What for Joshsully?"

"I didn't mean to put a dampener on the mood like that. I just needed you to know why it is I'm out here. Heck, it wasn't even supposed to be me on that shuttle in the first place."

"You did not want to come to Na'at?" Zuleika questioned, her unease growing.

"No, yes. Gah."

Josh angrily threw another stone but it merely made a loud splash before sinking to the bottom of the riverbed.

"I wasn't supposed to be the one coming out here, that was my brother Tommy. He was a scientist, like Grace."

"Then why did he choose not to come?"

"The choice was made for him. There was a fire back on Earth, a lot of people died. Tom was one of the unlucky ones."

"I am sorry for you," Zuleika said slowly.

"We weren't close, hadn't been for years. Not like the Na'vi. God, he would have loved it out here. He studied for years just so he could meet you people."

Another flick of the wrist sent another stone skipping across the river, its momentum carrying it out towards the deepest waters.

"Did you play this game with your brother?" Zuleika said, picking one of the small rocks from Josh's outstretched hand.

Her first attempt was abysmal, the stone making a loud plop as it sunk only a few feet away from shore. Josh couldn't help but laugh, feeling his mood lighten. It seemed he had something to teach now. Moving behind Zuleika he placed a new stone in her hand.

"Like this," he demonstrated, flicking her wrist forwards. "You've got to put some spin on it, make it hit the surface as flat as possible."

The small stone flew smoothly through the air as she released it, striking the waters surface and skipping once before sinking. Zuleika turned over her shoulder to stare into Josh's eyes.

"Thank you," she said, taking another proffered rock.

"Thank you," Josh said.

——

Josh followed Zuleika, moving his body so that he passed between the fronds of a large plant without disturbing it. They were following a narrow trail leading away from the Hometree, heading deeper into the jungle. Out here the suns could barely shine through the thick canopy, only shafts of light spearing through to illuminate the magical scene.

They had been walking for the better part of an hour, setting off at first light. Several nights had passed since he and Zuleika had stood on the bank of the river, skipping stones. Mo'at and the others had not brought up his past again for which he was grateful, though they now Saw him in a different light. Zuleika herself had taken to the dreamwalker, spending almost all of her time with the dreamwalker. Each morning he would wake in his avatar body to find her impatiently waiting for him, tutting as extricated himself from his hammock and followed her to whatever task she had prepared for the day.

As for himself, Josh could feel the untoned muscles of his new body beginning to sharpen up already. A day spent on the archery range left him exhilarated now as his arrow bore into another tree trunk rather than it leaving him exhausted and spent as he had felt on those first few days. As he followed Zuleika, his slowly toughening feet passing silently between the fronds of large plants, he couldn't help but wonder what she had in store for today.

The sounds of the jungle filtered down towards them, the steady rumble of thunder echoing in from the distance. As they moved onwards though Josh could feel the ground begin to tremble, the rolling thunder moving closer with each passing step. He glanced around nervously, seeing Zuleika crouch beside a fallen dead wood tree. She motioned him closer, peering between the gaps in the trunk to watch a herd of hammerheads emerge from the jungle and trundle passed.

Their squat legs were as thick as tree trunks, the armoured head from which their namesake derived swivelling slowly as they moved on. Josh nearly laughed as he spotted the smaller form of several infants, safely cocooned by the protective wall of their parents. Zuleika smiled with him as they watched the animals move on before proceeding themselves.

They pushed on deeper into the jungle, beyond where Josh had fallen only a few days before it seemed. As the sun approached its zenith they stopped finally in a small clearing that seemed to meet Zuleika's approval. Zuleika reached up and bent a large flower towards her, its pitcher like head producing a stream of sweet water. Josh couldn't help but watch her, the dappled sunlight shining down on her from high above. She laughed as she finished, watching his gaze quickly flick away.

Zuleika pulled a long bolo from a pouch on her hip, spinning the two balls idly as she spread her weight as she had taught Josh to do so many, many times. With more force she spun the bolo above her head, so that it whistled amidst the jungle sounds. Releasing it the two balls, connected by a leather thong, spun through the air, wrapping around the form of a young sapling a dozen metres away. She quickly retrieved the effective weapon, coiling it back up before handing it to Josh.

"I know, I know," Josh said, unwinding the bolo. "My turn."

Zuleika said nothing as he swung the leather strap wide above his head, the undulating whistle reaching its crescendo before he let the bolo fly. Unfortunately he had misjudged the timing completely. The leather strap coiled back towards him with its momentum, wrapping around his neck and nearly suffocating him before one of the heavy balls connected solidly with his nose.

Zuleika could not contain her mirth, pressing a hand against the trunk of a tree to prevent herself from falling to the ground from the laughs that racked her. Josh extricated himself angrily from the bolo, spinning the weapon in a wide arc with a determined stare. He let it fly with a strong finish and Zuleika found her laughter cut short as the leather cord wrapped itself around her legs. Though the weights did not completely entwine it was enough to make her pay attention.

As they headed back towards Kelutral, Josh walked beside Zuleika, playfully tapping at the various plants that glowed upon contact.

"Why did we have to come this far out just to practice?" he questioned after she admonished him for his behaviour for the third time.

"When you are hunter, prey does not come to Hometree. You must go to prey, sometimes you walk very far for many days."

"I get it, can't of like a STO."

"Stow?" Zuleika repeated slowly.

"Standard training op, practice for the real thing."

"Sky People, even when you are not fighting you are training for fighting."

"Not all of us, look at the Doc, she hasn't used a gun since basic training."

"Indeed, she has been very kind to the Tsumongwi people. She shared Eywa's sadness when the Sky People killed our brothers and sisters. But she is one, not many, among Sky People who Eywa has embraced."

"Maybe I can be number two," Josh joked, swatting at Zuleika's tail.

"Skxawng," Zuleika laughed, clipping Josh across the back of his head with her tail. "Eywa already Sees you. It is why are here, to learn what other Sky People cannot See."

In the distance the large trunks of Hometree rose high into the afternoon sky, like a majestic mountain rising from amidst the canopy of the forest. Bansheerays soared around the upper branches, occasionally landing within the leafy tops. Home, Josh thought to himself before realising what he had said.

"I will not be at evening meal this evening," Zuleika said as they entered the inner sanctum. "You must rest tonight, tomorrow I show you Pa'li."

"Okay," Josh said unsuredly, watching her leave him standing alone. It was the first time he'd truly been unaccompanied in Hometree with nothing to do. He was considering finding Grace when a small ball rolled against his foot, coming to a gentle stop. He picked it up and noticed that it was just like one of the leather balls used with a bolo.

Looking towards the source he found a group of young children watching him, their faces passing from excited to nervous around the group. Finally one stepped forwards from his friends, staring up at the impassive face of the alien dreamwalker.

"Txep no!" one boy shouted warningly in Na'vi.

Josh smirked and tossed the ball idly the air, letting it fall into his hand.

"Omxe nga pxel ne sewna?" the boy asked tentatively.

Josh creased his brow and tried his best to translate but he just didn't know enough of the language to make sense of the request. Luckily an older Na'vi stepped forwards having been watching from the sidelines. Josh recognised him immediately as the one from the river bank, Tsu Te.

"He ask if you would like to play."

"Thank you," Josh said relieved. "Tell him sure, I'm game."

The children cheered as Josh joined them. They stood around him, jostling as they tried to get the best view of the dreamwalker. Josh turned to watch them all, not sure what game this was.

"What are they doing?" he finally asked Tsu Te.

The Na'vi warrior laughed, enjoying the sight of Josh's uncertainty.

"They are waiting for you demon. They want to play Sky People game."

"Any of you kids know baseball?" Josh asked, turning to look at the blank faces.

"Fine. You," he said, picking out one kid at random and handing him a thick stick that lay on the ground nearby. "You're at bat. Here, hold this like so."

He went about setting all of the kids in their proper positions, even marking the stops in the bare dirt with his feet. He tried his best to explain the rules but Tsu Te did not seem to be that co-operative so many merely followed his wild gestures. Finally happy he took his position in the centre and threw an easy ball.

The young boy made a solid swing, sending the ball flying high. The assembled team whooped in delight, watching the ball soar away. Josh yelled run in Na'vi to the batter, one of the few words he knew. The boy stared at him for an instant before rushing away into the jungle, the others chasing after him as if it were part of the game. Josh sighed and could only grin as they all vanished from sight, their laughter trailing after them.

Soon only Tsu Te remained, watching the dreamwalker through narrow eyes.

"So you're going to be Olo'eyktan one day?" Josh said in idle conversation as he walked over, waiting for the batter and his cohort to return.

"Yes demon, and I will rid our forest of all Sky People."

"Strong words."

"Do you doubt my strength?" Tsu Te challenged, stepping forwards to stare Josh squarely in the face.

"No, it's just that there's a lot of humans. How will you get rid of them all?"

"I See you demon, I will not let you trick me into showing my plans."

"Have it your way. What about the avatars, would you let us stay?"

"You are worse than Sky People!" the warrior nearly spat, lips snarling as he spoke. "You walk like Na'vi but you are demon inside. I will not help you kill the People, you will go or I will make you leave."

Before Josh could respond, Tsu Te pushed passed and angrily walked away towards a crowd of other Na'vi. Once more he was alone, with no one to count as a friend in sight.

——

When Josh woke the next morning he did not find Zuleika waiting for him as usual. Nor had she been at the evening meal as she had said. As he descended from the branches where the hammocks were slung he spotted her walking through the morning throng, greeting those around her as she passed through the crowds.. She saw him as he approached and smiled warmly, passing him an odd plant to hold.

She said no more as they walked towards the edge of the village, despite his questions about her activities. They entered a small corral with a low picket fence, a fresh bed of grass having been laid upon the ground. A young direhorse poked its head up from the corner, regarding the newcomers with innocent eyes.

Zuleika took the gourd like plant from Josh's hands and held it still before the foal, the end dripping from where she had filled it with warm milk. The young foal approached cautiously, licking at the end of the plant before hungrily latching on and gulping it down as quickly as it could. Zuleika motioned Josh closer and gave him the plant to hold while she gently ran a hand over the foals still young skin.

"It's parents were killed by Sky People. N'deh called for us to rescue it."

Josh's mind flashed back to Lyle shooting at the direhorses by the Samson before Grace had put a stop to his antics. So they were caring for the horses, domesticating it almost. The foal finished with the gourd and proceeded to lick sloppily at Josh's hands. He tickled the animals nose, pleased that it had found a home at least.

"Come," Zuleika said at length, "now you learn to ride Pa'li."

"Pa'li, this?" Josh said.

"Yes, you must learn to be good rider if you wish to go on hunts."

Zuleika led him towards a small brook where two or three direhorses had congregated to drink from the cool water. An older swaybacked horse drew the stem of a plant towards it with its dextrous antennae, slurping at the sweet nectar within. Zuleika ran a hand down its neck, pulling at the nose ring to guide it towards Josh who stood nervously awaiting further instructions.

"This is Pa'li," she introduced, letting Josh study the large creature.

"Hi boy," he said, patting it against its side.

One of the antennae swatted at him as Zuleika shook her head. "Pa'li is female."

"Oh, sorry, hi girl."

"Tsaheylu is very important. Two bodies but one mind shared," Zuleika explained, letting her queue fall over her shoulder.

"Like controlling an AMP suit," Josh said, trying to catch her drift.

Zuleika grimaced angrily, trying to find the human words to explain the necessary emotions behind the gift that Eywa had granted the People.

"Not like control. Share. Ask. Pa'li become one with rider, work together."

Carefully taking one of the long antennae she held it out towards Josh. He reached for his queue, letting the hair fall away to reveal just the nerve fibres, fluttering in the still air. He tentatively touched the end of his queue against the direhorse's own link and felt a surge of electricity race through his body in an instant. His eyes widened at the sensation, a deep gulp of air helping to steady him.

He could feel the heartbeat of the Pa'li beneath his skin, feel its breath as though he were breathing for it, even the powerful legs, waiting to run free. At the mention of running the direhorse leapt forwards, severing the connection and sending Josh tumbling to the mud in one motion. Zuleika helped him up quickly, still keeping her grip on the direhorse as she guided it back towards them, calming it down.

"Think and she will do," Zuleika warned. "Now ride."

She helped Josh mount the direhorse, instructing him how to sit and where to hold on to. When he was ready he leant forwards and bonded once more.

"Okay girl, easy this time. Forwards."

It wasn't long before Josh found himself in the mud once more, but he leapt straight back into the saddle and pressed on. Zuleika watched from a large stone, enjoying the morning sun. By midday Josh had at least managed to master the basics enough that he could guide the direhorse to a destination without falling off, for which he was very pleased as always. Zuleika refrained from pointing out that most children could do the same when their parents weren't keeping watch over them.

"I See you Zuleika."

Zuleika turned at the new arrival, closing her eyes as she bid welcome to her friend. "And I you, N'deh. Where is Graceshipley?"

It was no secret among the tribe that the two were becoming more than good friends, though they're continued fate had yet to be decided by the Matriarch. The older Na'vi sat down beside her, watching the dreamwalker make zigzags between trees lining the brook.

"She is needed by the Sky People. Their warriors wish for her to return, but she will not abandon Joshsully."

"Nor you, I think," Zuleika added.

N'deh smiled at her remark, neither offended nor surprised at her honesty. A particularly close near miss from Josh caught N'deh's attention, his experienced gaze tracking the new rider and his stead. He watched the way they moved together, the dreamwalker becoming more sure of the relationship with each passing step.

"He rides well," he commented.

"For a Sky Person."

"For a newcomer. Eywa Sees in him more than the hollow shell Tsu Te complains about. Do you feel he is able to ride out?"

Zuleika laughed at the comment, thinking N'deh must be joking. "He can barely stay upright!"

"Then give him a challenge and make him follow."

"And when he falls?"

"He will get back up or learn to run."

"You make me appear soft on him."

"I remember teaching you once, when you were young and inexperienced. How you complained after a full days riding."

"As do I, Karyu."

Josh chose that moment to trot in front of them both, grinning from ear to ear.

"Look, no hands!" he joked, careful to keep his legs tight against the direhorse's chest just in case.

Zuleika took one last glance at N'deh before standing and grabbing hold of the nose ring, heading towards some of the other awaiting direhorses. N'deh rose smoothly to follow her. Soon all three were heading out together, the two more experienced riders flanking Josh who moved unsteadily through the thick bush. Between navigating along the winding path and ducking under each low branch he had little time to speak with his two escorts, let alone take in the scenery.

As they passed a small stream N'deh held up a hand for quiet, Josh carefully bringing his direhorse to a halt without sending himself flying over its head like he had a few miles before, much to Zuleika's enjoyment. N'deh dismounted silently, creeping forwards into the thick foliage. Zuleika and Josh followed quickly, leaving the animals where they would remain.

As they approached N'deh they could hear the shrill buzzing that had caught his attention, the sound growing in pitch as they closed in on the source. A stinger lay upon the forest floor, its body pulverised into the dirt. By the impression around it Josh could tell a powersuit had trampled it carelessly, not even pausing as it moved on. The flying dart like head hovered around the body of its parent, whimpering pitifully.

Zuleika gently reached out and captured the starving dart, holding it delicately between her three fingers. N'deh pulled a small piece of meat remaining from a pouch and began to chew it thoroughly. Taking the dart from Zuleika he placed it next to his mouth and let it feed as it would from its parent. It swallowed hungrily, crying for more as it finished the meagre portion. Carefully placing it into the now empty pouch the trio returned to their direhorses, turning back towards Hometree.

They left N'deh with the direhorses as they returned home, Josh and Zuleika walking out from the village to enjoy the sunset. They soon found an old stream bed, long ago dried up when the humans had started construction on Hell's Gate. It was overgrown now, reclaimed by the Pandoran wildlife. A tightly woven thicket of vines had encircled it, creating an artificial tunnel through which they could walk in private.

"I was away from Kelutral last night," Zuleika said, her words echoing around them.

"I noticed," Josh said, kicking at a loose stone.

Zuleika obviously had something to say, but Josh didn't want to push her too quickly.

"I was with Eywa, asking her for guidance."

"About what?"

"The Sky People, the Tsumongwi. You."

"And what did she say?"

Zuleika smiled at Josh's childlike questions, thankful for his gentle words.

"Eywa does not say in words. She shares only that which must be felt to preserve the balance of all life. She showed me what must be done, to protect the People."

Josh placed a hand against her shoulder, the pair of them coming to a stop in the silence of the tunnel. Above, the last rays of sunlight pierced through the vines, providing only spots of illumination so that both of them seemed to be daubed in darkness. Josh could feel his heart begin to beat faster.

Zuleika felt herself entranced by the moment until one of her ears twitched suddenly, catching distant sounds. She turned quickly, placing a hand against the ground as the loose rocks began to shake freely. Glancing back up the tunnel the entrance was just a small pinprick of light against the darkness. Suddenly something passed in front of it, blotting out the light. Then another form. More. An orange glow seemed to settle in the darkness, a deep rumble growing alongside it.

Grabbing Josh's arm she ran. Behind them the monstrous form of a sturmbeest passed a narrow opening in the vine wall. Josh gaped as he saw it illuminated for a brief instant. It was like a cross between a rhino and a wildebeest, only it looked like it weighed ten tons easily and moved like a locomotive out of control. Its bright orange skin was lined with indigo plates that shone in the darkness. Even as he watched, more of the creatures piled into the tunnel, stampeding towards them with nowhere else to go.

Josh overtook Zuleika, looking for any way out of the approaching herds path. Seeing an overhanging limb he leapt, grabbing hold and quickly scrambling up to the relative safety of a small tree that had broken through the wall of vines. Zuleika followed him an instant later, clawing at the wood as the weakened limb snapped under her weight. Josh's hand shot down, grabbing her tightly about the wrist. Pulling her up they watched the sturmbeest thunder by underneath them like a train of orange fire.

Zuleika laughed breathlessly, relief evident in every line of her body. Josh laughed, giving her a mock push. Off balance she grabbed him for support, pulling herself in tight. He didn't mind, keeping her close until the last of the sturmbeest passed by. No, he liked this just fine he thought.


	9. Jungle Floor, Mountain Top

A/N: Firstly, a thousand apologies for the lateness of this chapter. The last few months at my job were… hectic to say the least, but I've now finished for Summer and have time to catch up and complete some long neglected projects. Most of this chapter has actually been written over the past few weeks, but I just haven't had time to review and publish it. A big thank you to all of those who have reviewed or favourited it, it's only your actions that have periodically reminded me I actually started this over seven months ago. New chapters should appear more regularly now, I just hope I haven't made you all feel abandoned by the lack of progress. So here's chapter 9, and I shall vow to get chapter 10 up as soon as possible.

Avatar and the original scriptment are property of 20th Century Fox.

—

Josh moved silently through the jungle. The pale cast of light from the local stars, the closest Pandora ever came to true darkness, served to only heighten the iridescence of the scene before him. The night was alive with the sounds of a thousand creatures, each predator or prey for something else, always in a perfect balance.

His feet kept a steady pace on the thick tree trunk Zuleika had led him along, toes finding grip where only a few weeks before he would have stumbled and crashed to the undergrowth beneath. They were like panthers, two hunters running through the night. The damp moss blossomed beneath each footstep, delighting Josh as always.

Zuleika jumped like a cat, pulling herself onto a higher branch that ran perpendicular to their own as if it were only a step above. Josh watched as her athletic form vaulted through the air, the pinpoints of light on her skin radiating a sense of power. She landed without making a sound, turning from a low crouch to grin at Josh, beckoning him to do the same.

He followed without pause, swinging his body upwards and landing neatly beside her. Zuleika only smiled wider, taking off once more with Josh in pursuit. They were equal now, as physically matched as any Na'vi could be. Josh felt the cool night air whip past his face, the foliage merely a blur as he focused on everything before him, golden eyes picking out his path ahead but never losing sight of Zuleika. She had years of experience to use, but his genetically exaggerated muscles gave him the power to catch up when he could.

They moved higher still, switching branches at a dizzying pace until they were running silently along the top most branches, of the canopy the ground far beneath them, lost in darkness until it seemed as if a thousand eyes stared up at them from various points. Josh didn't pause, didn't stop to carefully edge along as he had on that first encounter. He had come to trust his own body, the training Zuleika had put him through allowing for nothing else. His tail had become invaluable, an extension of his body so natural that it felt as if he had been born with it. And as they ran, Josh supposed he had. This was his body now, born into an alien world with alien people.

Zuleika jumped suddenly, wrapping her arms about a collection of vines that hung nearby. She slid down effortlessly, legs wrapped around the thick stems to provide some measure of control. Josh followed quickly, descending head first so that he matched her pace. He had completed rappelling courses in his marine days, but he never thought he'd put his skills to use like this, showing off for a ten foot tall blue alien girl. She grinned at his childish ways, coming to a silent stop just above the ground. Josh gripped the rope about his midriff, allowing his legs to continue as he pivoted so that he came to a halt centimetres above the ground beside her in a silent flourish.

Zuleika unslung her bow from across her back, fingers wrapped around the small quiver of arrows attached to it. Josh followed her actions, feeling the tenseness before a combat situation rise up within him, just like old times. This was hunting. Na'vi style.

Zuleika pointed to the ground, forcing Josh to move closer to see what she had seen. Tilting his head in the soft moonlight he could make out the faint depression in the moss that covered the floor, the rear hoof of a small creature. He nodded, pointing in the direction he assumed it had moved off in and Zuleika smiled, letting him take point.

Josh kept his eyes peeled for more tracks, making sure to place his own feet on fallen tree trunks and hard rocks, avoiding trampling any potential clues. Zuleika followed patiently, allowing Josh to prove himself worthy without her aid. Half of hunting was tracking the animal, and she knew Josh had to prove himself before she could consider him a true warrior.

A thousand sounds seemed to emanate from a thousand different directions as Josh felt his senses heightened. The trickle of water from a stream that ran nearby, the hyena like calls of a pack of _nantang_ that gave them both a wide berth in their nocturnal hunts; they all served to form a symphony of sound from which Josh had to pick out his target. This was a primordial land, the danger and excitement of such a personal hunt suffusing his soul with emotions he'd never felt back on Earth, even when hunting his fellow man.

Inching towards a particularly large deadwood Josh raised his head, spotting a solitary hexapede grazing amongst a patch of particularly juicy grasses. Notching his bow with a clean arrow he looked towards Zuleika, seeking her permission and reassurance one last time. She studied his form, checked his shot would be true, before closing her eyes for a heartbeat. Josh took a deep breath, feeling the strength in his shoulders and chest, feeling smooth wood of the arrow shaft poised between his fingers.

The hexapede raised its head, fans extending from its neck as it scanned the jungle for potential threats. Josh released his grip, the arrow whistling through the air before burying itself into the side of the stunned animal. Instantly he and Zuleika were moving, claiming the kill before any scavengers could interfere.

Zuleika knelt beside the wailing animal, clamping it against the ground with her knee while pulling a dagger from a sheath that lay across her chest. Josh watched on as she spoke to Eywa, thanking her for providing this meal. Ending the hexapede's struggle with a clean cut across the neck, Zuleika daubed the warm blood on the end of her finger tip before turning to face Josh. He knelt before her, closing his eyes and keeping his breath steady. She drew a line beneath each of his eyes, just as N'deh had done at Hell's Gate when he had made his own kill. Josh opened them slowly when she had finished, looking deeply into her own golden irises.

"Now you See, as _yerik_ Saw," Zuleika said, placing a hand on Josh's shoulder.

Josh had the honourable task of carrying the animal back to Kelutral, the carcass slung over his shoulders. Zuleika walked beside him, occasionally glancing to his eyes. Eventually he could take no more, nudging her with the nose of the hexapede.

"What?" he asked, a smile playing across his lips as he adjusted the load about his shoulders.

Zuleika looked away before answering, her thoughts pre-occupied with other matters.

"You are _tsamsiyu_ now, warrior of Na'vi people. When we return I will tell olo'eyktan you are ready to participate in the big hunt, Tsumongwi need many warriors to hunt _talioang_."

"Thank you Zuleika, I could never have done any of this without you. You've been a good teacher."

"And you have been a _skxawng_," she joked, pushing him and the dripping carcass away. "But you have also learnt well. Better than the dreamwalkers who came before."

They laughed together for a few moments, enjoying the presence of each others company before returning to Hometree. At the evening meal, his offering to the People would be prepared by one of the women when they returned, served to all members of the Tsumongwi. Tonight he became one with the People.

—

"And now they've asked me to help take part in this big hunt."

Josh rocked animatedly in his chair, reciting the past days events to Giese over the comm link. The doctor couldn't believe his ears, the excitement in his own voice nearly matching Josh's own.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all. This is a big event for the Na'vi. The sturmbeest migrate through this area once a year and the entire clan takes part in the preparations, for them to have invited you to take part shows you've definitely earned their trust. We've never even been close to getting this kind of access to their behaviour before."

"Tell me about it," Grace cut in, placing a hand on Josh's shoulder to calm him down. "Lucky bugger."

"I'm going to talk with Marcia and see if we can't request a Samson from Selfridge, get some of this on film for the folks back home. You'll be famous kid," Giese said.

"Yeah well, you'll have to meet me out there. Zuleika said we have to make some kind of pilgrimage to the Hallelujah Mountains before it starts, I'm not sure what it has to do with the hunt but she said it was a kind of rite of passage for all new warriors."

Josh, in his excitement, missed the knowing look between the two doctors. Giese signed off quickly, already setting in motion the necessary paperwork to schedule a science sortie. Grace helped Josh over to his link chair, setting him up.

"You sure you're up for this?" she asked with a mothers concern, tapping away on the holographic pad to begin the pre-link checks.

"Hell yeah," Josh merely replied, already focusing his mind on the task ahead.

"Good luck."

—

Tsu Te led the small group of newly appointed warriors along a narrow path that wound around the face of a particularly large outcropping of rock. Josh had spent many hours riding direhorses so found little difficulty navigating the steep slope, keeping pace with those around him.

To one side, a rock wall rose high into the misty clouds, its surface enveloped by a carpet of vines and climbing plants. And on the other side, a drop that Josh didn't even want to consider looking down. The others talked amongst themselves occasionally, words of excitement or encouragement, anything to fight off the nervousness that seemed to seep from each fresh warrior.

As they rounded the last bend on the small track Tsu Te signalled for them all to stop and dismount, each member urging their mount to ride home without them before breaking tsahaylu. Josh looked around as he walked behind the others, the seemingly dead end they'd found themselves in unsettling him.

Before them lay the legendary floating mountains of Pandora, rising up into the heavens. Chunks of rock that had broken free from their moorings were anchored by vines that stretched between them like rope ladders.

"Now what?" Josh asked, obviously in the same boat as the other youngsters.

"Now we climb," Zuleika said, pushing to the front.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Josh said, watching Zuleika leap into the tangle of vines and begin to ascend with feline grace.

The others wasted no time, clambering up the network of rocks with similar ease before he followed them all. Four hundred feet higher Josh could feel the dense atmosphere begin to thin, the wind whipping at his queue. A sudden thundering roar shook the boulder he was clung to, the sound bringing back flashes of a mortar strike. Looking down he saw a neighbouring rock grinding against another, a huge rockfall floating upwards as the two stones struck each other. Watching the pieces float idly past his head Josh couldn't help but smile. This was one heck of a beanstalk to climb.

Soon they reached a plateau, the tree they having climbed ending at the highest point its branches could reach. Josh took the momentary pause to catch his breath, much like the others. A gust of wind brought with it the spray from a nearby waterfall, catching them all unaware. Josh laughed, revelling in the cooling breeze.

Tsu Te didn't wait for the others though, he leapt at a vine that swung within range, clamping on with hands and feet before shimmying upwards. Josh grinned at Zuleika before leaping at a passing vine, racing her towards the floating mountain above that was to be their destination.

They emerged into a grotto, slick with spray from the clouds that drifted between the huge chunks of rock this high. Once more Tsu Te didn't pause as he clambered up another rock face, his efforts echoing off the alien chamber. The noise of thunder had steadily grown as they had ascended but now Josh could hear something else, an all together more worrying noise. It sounded like they were approaching a very loud party and he didn't see any balloons.

Finally they reached the mouth of the grotto and Josh could look out upon the scene before them. A hundred bansheerays soared through the air, with twice as many huddled upon the rock outcroppings beneath, something hanging like bats with their powerful front claws. Even as they stood watching more arrived, fighting over scraps of food the newcomers brought back. And above it all, a cacophonous din that seemed to make their very ears ring.

"This is _ikran kelku_," Zuleika explained, standing beside Josh much to Tsu Te's chagrin. "Their home. It is only place they land, never in forest. The only way to approach bansheeray is when it has landed."

"Why would you want to approach a bansheeray?" Josh questioned back.

Zuleika smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, obviously enjoying keeping the big secret from him. Tsu Te pushed past between them, flashing canines at Josh before jumping down onto a lower ledge.

Tsu Te crept along the rock face, keeping to the shadow of boulders to hide himself from the curious gaze of several rays. As graceful and deadly as the ikran were in the air, when perched on the ground they appeared clumsy at best. The huge wing membranes that let them soar through the thick Pandoran air were folded tight against their bodies, the colourful patterns appearing ugly now they weren't stretched out.

Keeping to the back of one particular bansheeray, Tsu Te approached silently. The huge bird was preoccupied preening itself, the head unable to turn to watch the approaching threat until it was too late. Josh wondered why they landed at all if they were this easy to sneak up on.

In one last bold dash, Tsu Te leapt from his hiding place. Scooping up one of the ray's long antennas he connected it to his own queue quickly. The bird let out an almighty screech, tensing and shuddering its great wings. Tsu Te stepped closer, gently stroking it with the back of his hand to calm the beast as the bond fully formed. As it relaxed he climbed up onto its back, securing himself with arms and legs. With a loud whooping cry he urged it upwards, the tsahaylu making them behave as one. Instantly the ikran pushed off from the rock face with strong legs, wings unfolding to catch the air and propel it higher with each powerful stroke.

Josh watched as the rider and mount dived, soaring through the air, before pulling up. Gliding past the onlookers, Tsu Te banked, the tailwind causing them to step back at its intensity. He raised a hand in an exultant salute, shrieking in pure delight as the bansheeray followed his lead.

"Now you," Zuleika said, nearly pushing Josh towards the remaining bansheerays.

Either they had exceptionally short memories or Tsu Te's actions were entirely normal for most of the ikrans had barely moved at the sight. Zuleika had pointed out a particularly healthy looking specimen not far from the edge, its green and blue flecked skin standing out against the sea of others.

Approaching cautiously Josh could feel his heart begin to beat faster, the knowledge that he was about to attack a creature a darn sight bigger than himself creeping into his thoughts. With a last determined breath he vaulted at the bansheeray, grasping wildly for its antenna. As he brought both bundles of nerve fibres together Josh felt his heart began to race faster, his sense of sight and smell expanding in all directions. The big bird calmed down along with him, the bond between them growing stronger with each passing breath.

Climbing onto its back Josh tried to emulate Tsu Te, locking his knees tight against the wing joints before thinking _up_.

With a giant thwap they were flying, accelerating like a bullet out of a barrel. Josh could barely hold on, gripping tightly to the twin antennae. He shouted out in raw terror, the ground beneath vanishing to be replaced by a mile long drop into oblivion, and his banshee reciprocated in kind, its own voice drowning out any other sound. Looking down Josh felt his stomach lurch as the ray began to descend, plummeting in a crazy spiral that threatened to toss him loose.

Zuleika watched with a horrified expression as Josh and his mount tumbled towards the ground, unable to correct their course.

Josh could feel the wind biting at his face, the incessant squeaking and shrieking so much he couldn't even think, let alone fly.

"Shut the hell up," he finally shouted at the overgrown bird, anger getting the better of him.

Instantly the bansheeray was silenced, its obsidian toothed jaw locking shut as they hurtled downwards with only the sound of the wind around them.

"Level out. Fly straight," Josh commanded once more.

As before, the bansheeray obeyed his commands, its majestic wings holding in a gentle gliding pattern as Josh reseated himself to hold on better. To say each command he realised he had thought it first, the words in his mind transferred through the tsahaylu. Eager to test it out he thought "bank left" and immediately felt the ray follow his minds path.

It was an incredible experience; being able to guide a giant bird purely by thought and Josh loved every second of it. Soon he didn't even have to think about saying the words, he merely felt the urge rise and the bansheeray would follow. With a sudden gust of wind he found another bansheeray swooping overhead before falling into formation beside him. Atop its back Zuleika smiled with delight, pleased at how quickly Josh had learnt.

Raising a hand she pointed towards the western valleys, banking away to follow the other hunters who had all had less trouble in taming their respective ikrans. Josh banked in a steep turn to follow her, catching up quickly.

"I'm your wingman, baby," he called out over the sound of rushing wind. Her face scrunched at the alien term but she smiled nonetheless, enjoying the freedom only an ikran could bring.

Soon they would join the hunt, but first they had to collect some supplies.


End file.
